Los Jinchurikis de Uzu
by Janshin
Summary: Naruto ya estaba harto, ignorado toda su infancia bajo la sombra de su hermana, ya cansado de eso a los 8 Naruto escapa de la aldea prometiendo ser el mejor cuando regrese, pero lo que el no sabe es que se encontrara con 2 personas que le ayudaran a entrenar. Parodia del Jinchuriki elemental Naru/Harem Daichi/Mini harem (4 chicas a lo mucho)
1. Chapter 1

**Los Jinchurikis de Uzu "Prologo"**

Aun si solo eres un niño de 4 años recién cumplidos, a veces el trato de la vida te obliga a que tu perspectiva madure un poco más rápido.

Naruto Namikaze lo vio en primera línea.

Se los explicaré. Hace 4 años, el día en que Naruto nació, así como su gemela Narumi, un hombre con una máscara estrafalaria y el Sharingan atacó a su madre y liberó al Kyubi.

Este causó muerte y destrucción, pero su padre, Namikaze Minato, se plantó ante él y convocó al Shinigami. Esto tuvo que haberlo matado, pero el Shinigami viendo el futuro que tendrían Narumi y Naruto sin sus padres, sintió empatía por lo que solo se llevó la mitad de sus reservas de chakra, pero claro solo dividió el Kyubi en su alma (ying) y en su poder (yang) y Minato tuvo que trabajar duro desde entonces para recuperar todo su poder.

El caso es que, al dividir y parar al bijuu, Minato selló la mitad Yang en su hija rubia recién nacida, Narumi, y la mitad Ying en su hijo Naruto, mientras que Kushina a pesar de haber sido excluida del Kyubi, normalmente debería de haber muerto, pero gracias a que era de sangre pura Uzumaki, sumado a su singular Chakra ella logro salvarse.

Luego de eso, en la reunión de la aldea, dijeron que el poder del Kyubi había sido sellado en Narumi, la hija del Hokage, mientras que el alma del demonio fue sellado en Naruto y también Minato reveló que alguien fue bastante fuerte como para controlar a la bestia contra la aldea y que con el poder del demonio dentro de Narumi podría protegerles de él y al mismo tiempo proteger la aldea.

Si Minato hubiera muerto, al ser tan querido, y no se hubiera revelado de la relación con el de la Jinchuriki, el pueblo habría pedido su sangre, pero como fueron las cosas, aceptaron alegres la perspectiva de Minato, aunque por desgracia no sería lo mismo con Naruto…Todo iba bien, el mundo era feliz…Entonces todo fue cuesta abajo.

Narumi, ya que debía aprender a dominar al Kyubi, en cuanto aprendió a hablar y caminar, Fue cubierta de halagos y atención, mientras Naruto fue dejado lentamente de lado e incluso a veces era cazado por los habitantes de la aldea ya que creían que si lo mataban entonces el Kyubi dentro de él moriría de una vez por todas y claro sus "padres" al parecer ni se enteraban de lo mal que lo pasaba, a los tres años Naruto vio como sus padres no le hacían caso casi nunca pese a que su cumpleaños era el mismo que el de su hermana lo olvidó en cuanto a él, en navidades igual. Las fiestas familiares o populares, cenas en familia fuera, viajes de familia...No se acordaron de él ni una vez. Lo dejaron en casa…Solo…y lo peor de todo era que el único regalo que recibía en su cumpleaños a parte de un presente/regalo del Sandaime Hokage…era una paliza a muerte de los aldeanos de Konoha.

Incluso a veces, estando tan pendientes de su hija se olvidaban de darle comida para él. Y cuando lo notaban solo saludaban como si no tuviera tanta importancia.

El día de su cumpleaños número 4, ayer, Naruto fue olvidado de nuevo y hoy Cuando pidió a sus padres si podía entrenar con ellos y Narumi como hicieron desde hace dos meses, Le dijeron que dejara de molestar tan a menudo, que solo retrasaría a su hermana.  
Los aldeanos Ni siquiera le reconocían, Algunos se preguntaban si el Hokage tenía un hijo y luego se reían y le decían que se fuera, considerándolo una broma, otros decían que no era posible, ya que si bien Naruto tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, nadie creía que fuera el hijo del Yondaime, ya que nunca le vieron ni cerca de él o su familia.

Pero si las cosas no fueran suficientes 1 año después Kushina tuvo otra hija y fue aún más olvidado, por el nacimiento de Naruko Namikaze y así fueron otros 3 años del mismo infierno para Naruto, aunque tenía el consuelo de que Naruko era la única que lo apreciaba y además de que ella no se dejaba cargar y jugar con nadie que fuera el, además su primer palabra fue Naruto que provoco que el llorara por que al menos para alguien de su "familia" era importante, pero no compenso todo lo que sufría por el abandono que hicieron a él.

En su cumpleaños número 8, fue como los anteriores ignorado por todos, excepto por el viejo Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien siempre le llevaba un presente, pero este fue diferente a los demás miro como su padrino Jiraya le mostraba el pergamino de invocación de los sapos, invitándola a firmarlo, eso lo molesto a niveles inesperados y lo que colmó el vaso es que su madrina Tsunade Senju también le quería dar su invocación de babosas.

Naruto tuvo suficiente. Cuando sus padres y padrinos se fueron a entrenar se fue corriendo en dirección opuesta, solo con lo puesto y un cuchillo de caza que un viajero le regaló hace poco (No conocía a Naruto ni al Hokage, pero vio triste al chico) y huyó en lágrimas. Los guardias de la puerta ni le vieron por dormidos.

Naruto corrió mucho tiempo entre los bosques antes de cansarse. Y aun y así siguió corriendo durante unas horas.

El rubio corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas ya no le dieron más para caer inocente, pero de lo que el Namikaze rubio, era que de pronto unas personas llegaron hasta donde el quedo inconsciente.

—Oye Oto-san, mira esto—hablo una vos infantil señalando al Namikaze inconsciente.

Luego de esos e ve a un adulto acompañado de un niño aparentemente su hijo.

El niño tenía no más de 8 años, cabello de color rojo escarlata, una piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos negros como la noche, pero llenos de alegría e inocencia, usaba una camisa manga corta color negra con un remolino rojo en su pecho, un short negro con detalles amarillos que le llegaba a poco más debajo de la rodilla, unos guantes sin dedos y unas sandalias negras.

Mientras tanto el hombre tenía el cabello rojo carmesí y le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos marrones oscuros casi negros y piel bronceada, su ropa no alcanzaba a verse debido a que tenía una capa color marrón cubriéndole casi todo el cuerpo menos su cabeza.

En eso el hombre se le acercó al rubio inconsciente y se puso en cuclillas a su altura para ver si seguía vivo.

—Descuida, el solo esta inconsciente…tal vez se golpeó al caer al suelo—hablo el hombre en un tono suave, haciendo suspirar al pequeño pelirrojo para luego sonriera.

Luego de eso pasaron unos minutos hasta que el contenedor del alma del Kyubi inconsciente comenzaba a despertar.

—Oye chico ¿estás bien?—preguntó el pelirrojo mayor y el Jinchuriki al ver al pelirrojo se le quedo mirando con miedo en sus ojos ya que temía que le hiciera daño como en su aldea y el pelirrojo adulto al notar eso rápidamente hablo nuevamente—Calma chico, no te hare daño—hablo calmada y suavemente, mientras que el Jinchuriki rubio comenzaba a calmarse lentamente.

—¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó Naruto al ver que no estaba en ningún lugar conocido, pero en eso recordó que huyo de la aldea y agacho la cabeza.

—Oye pequeño…¿Quién eres?—preguntó nuevamente el adulto mirando al Namikaze.

—N...Naruto—respondió el Jinchuriki algo tembloroso.

—Bien Naruto…¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó nuevamente el adulto pelirrojo y al escuchar la interrogante el Jinchuriki se puso triste inmediatamente lo cual fe captado por los pelirrojos presentes.

Luego de eso el Jinchuriki del Kyubi comenzó a contarles la historia de cómo hace años el zorro de las nueve colas, había atacado la aldea de Konoha causando devastación y miles de muertes.

Luego de unos minutos el Jinchuriki había llegado a cuando se enteró de que sus padrinos 2 Sannin legendarios, le habían permitido a su hermana Narumi el firmar los contratos de invocación y por eso él se escapó.

Mientras más avanzaba la historia el Jinchuriki cada vez más comenzaba a lagrimear cada vez más, mientras que el pelirrojo frente a él ahora estaba furioso por lo que escucho, ya que era imperdonable lo que la "familia" del chico le hizo y el pelirrojo menor a su lado estaba entre molesto y triste por lo que escucho ya que el rubio allí era casi de su edad posiblemente menor, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo el adulto hablo

—Oye Naruto…tengo algo que proponerte—hablo el adulto confundiendo al Jinchuriki del Kyubi, pero alegrando al pelirrojo infantil, a que sabía que pasar.

—¿Q-Que cosa?—pregunto el Jinchuriki del alma del Kyubi—¿Y quién es usted? —preguntó, para luego ver al adulto mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mi nombre es Arashi…Uzumaki Arashi—hablo el adulto pelirrojo ahora nombrado Arashi, sorprendiendo al Namikaze niño—Y te propongo venir con nosotros…y convertirte en mi hijo/discípulo—hablo nuevamente y ahora sonriendo.

Al escuchar esa propuesta el rubio de ojos azules, abrió de gran manera sus ojos sorprendido y al mismo tiempo alegre.

—¡Yataa, al fin tengo un hermano!— gritó el pelirrojo infantil, mientras daba un gran salto de felicidad.

—No te emociones aun, él tiene que darnos su respuesta—hablo Arashi mirando su hijo, quien trato de contener su alegría hasta escuchar la respuesta del rubio, la cual no se hizo esperar.

—Acepto—hablo el Jinchuriki de la parte Ying del Kyubi y ahora si el pelirrojo salto de alegría—Oye…¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó mirando al pelirrojo, recordando que no sabía su nombre.

—Mi nombre es…Uzumaki Daichi—se presentó el pelirrojo ahora nombrado Daichi sonriendo, para luego acercarse al rubio—Pero si quieres dime Daichi Nii—hablo nuevamente, para posteriormente extenderle la mano a su nuevo hermano.

—Claro Daichi Nii-san—hablo el rubio oji-azul sonriendo, para luego estrechar la mano de su nuevo hermano.

—Seguro nos llevaremos muy bien Naruto Nii-san—hablo el oji-negro sonriendo y riéndose levemente, mientras que Arashi al verlos ya formando un lazo sonrió, aunque aún debía hacer algo.

—Naruto…antes de irnos…debes de regresar a Konoha—hablo Arashi mirando al dúo infantil y de repente sus alegrías y sonrisas desaparecieron.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Hay no, yo allí no regreso ni loco!—gritó el Jinchuriki molesto por decir lo menos, mientras que el adulto espero a que terminara de gritar, para luego suspirar.

—Oto-san ¿porque debe regresar?—preguntó el pelirrojo sintiéndose molesto, pero no queriendo cuestionar la decisión de su figura paterna.

—Debe regresar para que deje de ser un Namikaze…si lo llevamos como está ahora, en cuanto se den cuenta de su desaparición entonces comenzaran una búsqueda para hacerlo regresar a la fuerza—hablo Arashi sabia y seriamente y al oír eso el dúo infantil se miró de reojo y luego asintió—Ahora escúchame Naruto, esto es lo que harás…—hablo el pelirrojo adulto, para luego decirle al Jinchuriki del alma del Kyubi que debía de hacer.

Luego de 30 minutos en la aldea de Konoha en la torre del Hokage, se ve como del suelo se abre una puerta secreta y de allí sale el Jinchuriki del alma del Kyubi, una vez dentro el pelirrojo Uzumaki saco un documento de entre sus ropas que fue hecho por su nuevo padre pelirrojo.

Luego de eso el Jinchuriki se dirigió hacia la oficina del Hokage algo nervioso de ser descubierto una vez en la entrada, el Jinchuriki toco la puerta esperando alguna respuesta y luego de unos leves momentos se escuchó un "Entre" desde dentro de la oficina.

Luego de que el rubio entrase en la oficina del Hokage lo vio firmando documento tras documento.

—Oto-san—hablo el Jinchuriki odiando por dentro decirle así, pero debía seguir para que no lo descubriera.

—Si Narum…—hablo el Hokage sonriendo, pero al ver a Naruto regreso a lo que estaba—Ah Naruto ¿Qué necesitas?—le preguntó sin importancia.

— _Maldito, solo una palabra tiene en su cabeza, Narumi_ —pensó el Jinchuriki del alma del Kyubi con odio, pero se acercó al escritorio de su padre y dejo el documento sobre la mesa—¿Podrías firmar esto?—le preguntó secamente.

—Naruto, no tengo tiempo para juegos, ve a otro lado—hablo el Hokage creyendo que su hijo trataba de jugar con él.

—Pero…—el Jinchuriki trato de hablar, pero en eso el Hokage rubio suspiro.

—¿Si firmo esto, dejaras de molestarme?—preguntó el Rayo amarillo, haciendo sonreír mentalmente al rubio contenedor del Kyubi.

— _Te atrape_ —pensó sonriendo, sabiendo que ahora lo tenía donde lo quería—Claro, solo tienes que firmar esto y te prometo jamás volveré a molestarte y sabes que nunca rompo una promesa—hablo el Jinchuriki dándole una sonrisa forzada a su "padre" — _aunque tú si_ —pensó molesto y luego de eso el Hokage sin mirar el documento lo tomo y lo firmo, para luego devolvérselo a su hijo.

—Ten un buen día—hablo el Hokage volviendo a sus deberes.

—El mejor de todos…Hokage-sama—hablo el Jinchuriki sonriendo mentalmente y Minato creyendo que era un juego ignoro el título que le dio su hijo, incluso en el tono en el que lo dijo.

Luego de eso el Jinchuriki del Kyubi se encamino a los archivos importantes de la aldea y dejo el documento allí, el cual era ni más ni menos que un documento de adopción, el cual decía que ahora Naruto dejaba de ser Namikaze Naruto y ahora sería Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de Uzumaki Arashi y hermano de Uzumaki Daichi y que su familia de sangre no debía ni podía reclamarle nada para regresar y ahora ya no tenía ningún lazo que no sea sanguíneo con el Hokage o su esposa e hijas.

Luego de dejar eso el Jinchuriki tomo un papel y un lápiz de entre sus ropas para luego comenzar a escribir una carta donde expresaba lo que sentía.

Una vez hecho eso el entro en la que era su antigua casa solo para verla una última vez antes de irse, entro en su habitación y dejo su carta sobre la meza, para luego tomar todas sus cosas, las cuales no eran muchas, solo nos cambios de ropa y unas armas como Kunai y Shurikens regaladas por Sarutobi y las guardo en una mochila, luego entro en la habitación de Naruko y la vio dormida sobre su cama abrazándose a un peluche de zorro y al verla Naruto pareció lamentar tomar la decisión de irse y dejarla sola, pero no podía soportar más de esto.

—Lamento tener que irme…pero quiero que sepas que no importa que tan lejos este, siempre mirare por ti…te extrañare Naruko Imotou-chan—susurro el rubio llorando levemente, para luego darle un suave beso en la frente a su hermanita y antes de salir se dio media vuelta a mirarla dormida, para luego elevar su mano en puño al cielo extendiendo su pulgar y su dedo índice (para aquellos que no sepan de esto, es la pose que hacen en Fairy tail en "Fantasía") y luego de hacer esa pose el Jinchuriki salió de la habitación de su hermanita para posteriormente salir de su casa, una vez fuera el rubio Uzumaki comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la aldea, pero en eso fue detenido por alguien y ese fue el antiguo Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

—Naruto…¿A dónde vas?—preguntó el anciano mirando a quien considera un nieto y por lo la mirada que vio en Naruto sumado a la mochila que llevaba tenía una idea la cual no quería aceptar.

—Oji-san…no puedo resistir más de esto…me iré de la aldea—hablo el rubio mirando a los ojos a su abuelo de palabra, sabiendo que no podría mentirle ni aunque quisiera, aunque al decirlo él tenía miedo que el anciano tratara de llevarlo de regreso con su llamada "familia" pero paso algo que no esperaba, de la nada el Hokage anciano apareció frente al rubio infantil y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Sé que debes irte Naruto, también se el porqué, por lo que no tratare de detenerte…solo prométeme una cosa…que no importa lo que pase allí afuera…prométeme que regresaras siendo el mismo Naruto que conozco y quiero como mi nieto—hablo el líder del clan Sarutobi con vos quebradiza, para luego dejar de abrazar a su nieto y lo vio soltando lágrimas de tristeza.

—Está bien…lo prometo Oji-san—hablo el Jinchuriki aun llorando, pero luego de detener y secar sus lágrimas miro a su abuelo de palabra—te extrañare Oji-san—hablo nuevamente, para luego separarse del abrazo con su abuelo y luego salir de la aldea, mientras que el anciano lo miraba con tristeza.

— _Miren lo que provocaron, Minato, Kushina_ —pensó el antiguo Kage son tristeza.

Mientras que con el joven Uzumaki, ahora mismo estaba corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, hasta que por fin llego a donde los Uzumakis pelirrojos lo esperaban, el niño hiperactivo y el adulto sentado en posición de loto, una vez que el niño Uzumaki llego con ellos, el adulto abrió los ojos y sonrió al verlo.

—¿Listo para irnos Naruto?—le preguntó Arashi sonriendo.

—Claro…Arashi Oto-san—hablo el Jinchuriki del Kyubi sonriendo.

—Ahora ya no sufrirás Nii-san…excepto por el entrenamiento de Oto-san—hablo Daichi con un escalofrió y asustando levemente al rubio.

—Descuida, dejaras de sentir dolor luego del primer año—hablo el Uzumaki adulto en un tono que le dio escalofríos al jinchuriki rubio.

— _No importa que tan duro sea…entrenare duro, más que cualquier otro Shinobi y para cuando regrese a esa aldea les demostrare lo fuerte que me eh vuelto, me volveré fuerte por Sarutobi Oji-san, Naruko Imoto-chan y por todos mis seres queridos_ —pensó el Jinchuriki volteando su cabeza para mirar a la aldea y pensar en sus seres queridos, para luego comenzar a caminar junto a su nueva familia hacia un destino desconocido para él, lo que no sabía era que allí marco el inicio de su viaje…el cual estaría lleno de misterios inexplicables.

Aquí termina el primer camp de este nuevo FF, antes de que me despida quiero avisar que por nada del mundo dejare de hacer mis demás historias, ni Jinchuriki elemental, y tampoco el Jinchuriki Jurásico, por lo que solo les pediré que sean pacientes en esperar los capítulos, con eso dicho me despido por ahora.


	2. Chapter 2: Un nuevo comienzo

**Los Jinchurikis de Uzu Capitulo 1 "Un nuevo comienzo"**

5 años han pasado desde que el Jinchuriki rubio se fue de la aldea de Konoha y al parecer sus padres no notaron la falta de él y solo 5 personas notaron que el rubio ahora nombrado Uzumaki ya no estaba en la aldea, uno de ellos fue su hermanita Naruko, que desde que su hermano se fue cada noche lloraba por él, deseándole lo mejor y esperando su regreso, otro de ellos fue el antiguo Kage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, luego de la partida de su nieto de nombre, el Sandaime no volvió a hablarle a la familia Namikaze excepto de forma profesional, aunque a la pequeña Naruko siempre le visitaba, para recordarle que no importara donde estaba Naruto, el regresaría, aunque siempre que decía eso el mismo Sandaime dudaba de sus palabras.

Los últimos 3 que notaron la huida del Uzumaki rubio fueron los 3 sobrevivientes de la masacre del Clan Uchiha hace 2 años, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Itachi, la masacre del clan Uchiha fue provocada por un desconocido que llego a la aldea queriendo poseer el Sharingan, y para hacerlo aniquilo a cada Uchiha y les robo sus ojos y por desgracia hasta el momento no había pista de quien o quienes pudieron ser, la única pista que encontraron los AMBU fueron un pedazo de piel de serpiente en el suelo.

Uchiha Itachi conoció a Naruto cuando tuvo que salvarlo de una de las miles de palizas que los aldeanos le daba cada día sin parar, aunque claro, para evitar peleas inútiles, él había dicho que asesinaría de mano propia al Uzumaki rubio, asustando al niño y alegrando a los aldeanos, pero luego de que Itachi lo llevo a un lugar seguro y de que lograra calmar al joven Uzumaki, le había dicho que solo dijo lo de asesinarlo, para evitar que los aldeanos le atacaran, a él no le importaba, podría enfrentarse a ellos, pero no quería que hubiera daños colaterales con el niño, mientras que Naruto al oír la razón de su salvador asintió levemente y con algo de confianza, ya que él pudo ver en los ojos de Itachi suavidad y honestidad.

Luego de ese día el Jinchuriki rubio había comenzado a ir al recinto Uchiha a visitar a Itachi y en una de sus visitas conoció a Uchiha Sasuke y claro Naruto al tener a alguien de su edad para hablar le alegro, ya que así podría tener al menos un amigo a parte de Itachi y este seria de su edad y Sasuke al tener ahora un amigo de su edad también pareció agradarle levemente la idea, desde ese día el Jinchuriki pasaba casi todo el tiempo que no estaba con su hermanita, lo pasaba en el recinto Uchiha, ya sea jugando con Sasuke o entrenando con Itachi y Sasuke, con forme pasaba el tiempo Mikoto al ver que lo bien que se llevaban sus hijos con el hijo de su mejor amiga sonrió, ya que a ella le agradaba el pequeño Naruto, aunque siempre se preguntaba porque no estaba en su casa con su familia, pero claro esa era su vida personal y no debía meterse.

Aunque hace 5 años ellos notaron que el rubio no había vuelto a aparecer en el recinto, ni antes ni después de la masacre, lo cual les preocupo sobre todo a Mikoto por su corazón de madre, ya que con el tiempo vio a Naruto como un tercer hijo, por lo que Sasuke lo buscaba en la academia, parque y otros lugares que visitaban los chicos de su edad, Itachi usando sus habilidades de AMBU lo busco por la mayor parte de la aldea, ya que tal vez fue secuestrado o algo peor, pero no encontró rastro de él, mientras que Mikoto lo buscaba por el recinto Namikaze y Sarutobi ya que a parte del recinto Uchiha, al Jinchuriki le gustaba pasar su tiempo con su abuelo o con su hermanita, pero no lo encontró en ningún lugar, aunque al buscarlo en el recinto Sarutobi, Mikoto se encontró con Hiruzen y al preguntarle si había visto a Naruto, Mikoto se llevó una gran sorpresa al escuchar de la boca del Sandaime que Naruto…abandono la aldea, esto fue un gran golpe para ella, ya que al considerar a Naruto un tercer hijo, su corazón de madre prácticamente se había roto al saber que el pequeño rubio bigotón se había ido y claro, no fue más fácil para los hermanos Uchiha, ya que Itachi consideraba a Naruto otro hermano menor y Sasuke, pues el rubio era su mejor amigo.

Y así pasaron los años y la masacre del clan Uchiha paso, haciendo que Sasuke comenzara a aislarse de los demás, sin su amigo y tampoco su familia, lo único que le quedaba era su hermano y madre, sumado a su deseo de venganza, lo cual fue un golpe duro para la Uchiha mayor, primero un niño que considera un hijo se fue, luego pierde a su clan casi por completo y ahora su hijo comenzaba a volverse alguien con un solo objetivo…la venganza.

Mientras que Itachi se había vuelto Jounin de elite, aun podía hacer misiones de AMBU, siempre y cuando no le asignaran a un equipo de Genin que él deba cuidar en alguna misión.

Mientras que Mikoto al saber cómo trataba la "familia" del Jinchuriki del alma del Kyubi ella se molestó, no, ella se enfureció con su amiga, ya que era algo impensable, el abandonar a tu propio hijo de esa manera, pero claro Kushina no lo consideraba así y desde ese día Mikoto solo pasaba su tiempo con 3 cosas…sus hijos, visitando al Sandaime, incluso hicieron una apuesta de cuánto tiempo Kushina y Minato se darían cuenta de la desaparición de Naruto, Mikoto dijo que tardarían 5 años, mientras que el Sandaime dijo que 4 y también la Uchiha madre ocupaba casi la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando a la pequeña Naruko ¿Por qué lo hacía? Pues ella se sintió mal por la pobre niña, ya que sin su hermano, solo se dedicaba a llorar, pero un día Mikoto le había ofrecido entrenarla en secreto de su "familia" prometiéndole volverla muy fuerte, para así ambas puedan ir a buscar a Naruto, esta idea claramente alegro a la pequeña Namikaze, por lo que casi de inmediato acepto la idea y desde ese momento Naruko dejo su depresión atrás y se concentró en entrenar, mientras que Kushina y Minato solo se concentraron como de costumbre en entrenar a Narumi y nada más…Aunque la susodicha sentía que algo le faltaba en su vida…y no pudo dejar de lado ese sentimiento desde hace 5 años…

Y con eso llegamos al momento actual…

Ahora mismo en el despacho del Hokage se encontraba el Yondaime firmando documento tras documento, aunque en eso antes de terminar de firmar el último se detuvo de golpe y sonrió.

—ya sal de allí…Jiraya-sensei—hablo el Namikaze sin mirar a la ventana, donde en pocos momentos se vio al Sannin peli-blanco aparecer con una sonrisa.

—Parece que ya no podre sorprenderte Minato—hablo el Gama Sannin sonriendo.

—¿Qué necesita Sensei? Creí que estaría mirando a las mujeres en las aguas termales—hablo Minato dándose vuelta para ver a su maestro.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero hay algo más importante ahora—hablo el escritor de Icha-Icha seriamente, llamando la atención de su alumno—Es sobre la profecía—hablo nuevamente, haciendo que el Yondaime Hokage se pusiera serio.

—¿Qué sucede con la profecía?—preguntó Minato seriamente.

—Cambio—hablo en respuesta el Sannin haciendo que Namikaze levantara de golpe de su asiento, pero en eso fue detenido por Jiraya—Escucha…la profecía original decía que el descendiente de 2 grandes héroes, junto a un chico sobresaliente de su clan, salvarían o destruirían el mundo Shinobi conocido—hablo el Sannin y el Yondaime asentía.

—No veo nada extraño—hablo el Hokage actual mirando a su maestro.

—Escucha…esta es la nueva profecía…El descendiente de 2 grandes héroes, Un chico sobresaliente de su clan Y un domador de los elementos, guiaran al mundo Shinobi a la grandeza o a la destrucción—hablo el Sannin y Minato estaba serio ante eso.

—Sabemos quién Narumi es de quien habla al decir descendiente de 2 grandes héroes—hablo Minato orgulloso de lo que iba a hacer su hija, aunque no sabía lo equivocado que estaba—Pero no sabemos, quien será el sobresaliente de su clan y menos el domador elemental—hablo Minato seriamente.

—Solo nos resta esperar y entrenar a Narumi, ya que una vez que encontremos a los otros 2 elegidos, entonces allí podremos guiarlos en el camino del bien y salvar al mundo Shinobi—hablo Jiraya seriamente y Minato asentía—Ahora me retirare e iré al monte Myoboku, allí hablare con el sabio sapo sobre la profecía—hablo nuevamente el pervertido para luego desaparecer.

En eso una paloma mensajera entro por la ventana del despacho del Yondaime y aterrizo en su escritorio.

—¿Mmm? Es un mensaje de Iwa—hablo el Yondaime para sí mismo, mientras que veía el símbolo de dicha aldea sobre el pergamino que la paloma transportaba y luego de tomar el pergamino, luego de hacerlo lo desenrollo, para leer su contenido

"Estimado Yondaime: Espero que nuestro acuerdo de alianza siga en pie y que su hijo esté listo para casarse con mi nieta Kurotsuchi, ya que de no estarlo, deberé de poner fin a la paz entre nuestras aldeas y así comenzar la tercera gran guerra Shinobi nuevamente, espero noticias de usted en tres días

ATTE: Onoki: Sandaime Tsuchikage"

Al leer esto Minato casi deseo golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio con todas sus fuerzas, ya que se había olvidado por completo de ese tratado que hizo con el Sandaime Tsuchikage y las cosas iban de mal en peor, ya que Minato recordó que su hijo no tuvo ninguna clase de entrenamiento previo, ya que tanto él como su esposa se concentraron en entrenar solamente a su hija Narumi ya que ella contenía el poder del Kyubi y en eso el Yondaime recordó el pacto que hizo su sensei con la líder de la aldea Nadeshiko, (en esos momentos era de la madre de Shizuka: la cual no se su nombre), la aldea Nadeshiko era conformada de solo mujeres de pies a cabezas y era una clara enseñanza de que las apariencias engañaban, ya que una Kunoichi nivel Genin de esa aldea podría darle buena pelea a un Chunin de otras aldeas, pero regresando a lo del pacto, su sensei al no poder casarse con la líder de dicha aldea, había prometido que el hijo de su discípulo, es decir Naruto, se casaría con la hija de la líder, recientemente nombrada Shizuka.

Ahora Minato tenía todo un problema, dos compromisos que eran reflejados en su hijo y en ambos exigían un hombre fuerte, ahora si el Yondaime se arrepentía de no haber entrenado a Naruto en ningún momento, aunque en eso comenzó a recordar el pasado, el cómo su hijo siempre pedía ir con ellos a jugar, entrenar o simplemente pasar tiempo con ellos, pero Minato siempre le decía que no tenía tiempo para él y Kushina era igual, con el tiempo las peticiones de Naruto comenzaron a ser menos frecuentes, hasta que finalmente dejo de pedir nada, de hecho el rayo amarillo no recordaba nada de su hijo, desde que este prometió no molestarlo desde hace 5 años, lo cual claramente lo hacía entristecerse, ya que Naruto termino siendo excluido de la familia.

— _Lo siento, Naruto…prometo que mañana iniciaremos tu entrenamiento_ —pensó el Yondaime listo para arreglar las cosas entre su familia y Naruto y él no era el único con ese pensamiento.

Mientras tanto en el recinto Namikaze…

Se veía a Kushina preparando el almuerzo preferido de su familia…Ramen, pero mientras más veía mover la comida en el horno, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto, siempre que lo veía en la mesa con el resto de su familia, solo le veía comer en silencio y nunca ninguna palabra.

En eso ella comenzó a preguntarse si Naruto tenía algún amigo, ya que nunca le escucho hablar de uno, mientras que Narumi hablaba de todas las amistades que hizo con los demás futuros líderes de clanes e incluso comenzó a lamentarse de no entrenarlo, pero ella la ser una antigua Jinchuriki, sabia el duro esfuerzo que se tenía que hacer para dominar a un Bijuu, en eso ella se prometió en silencio a si misma que en cuanto Naruto entrara por esa puerta haría las paces con él, lástima que eso no sucedería y luego de ese pensamiento ella comenzó a preparar el almuerzo con amor maternal, para que toda su familia, sobre todo Naruto disfrutaran.

Luego de unos momentos la entrada del recinto se abrió y Minato entro sonriendo, para luego acercarse a su esposa y abrazarla por la espalda y darle un suave beso en la mejilla, aunque en eso él se dio cuenta de la mirada de preocupación que tenía su esposa.

—¿Qué sucede Kushina-chan?—preguntó el Yondaime, mirando a su esposa, uqine le miro de reojo.

—Es Naruto…siento que se aisló de toda la familia—hablo Kushina tristemente y casi queriendo llorar.

—Lo sé, también siento eso, pero no te preocupes, mañana, luego de su cumpleaños comenzare a entrenarlo e incluso le enseñare mi Rasengan—hablo Minato sonriendo y haciendo sonreír a su esposa.

—Estoy seguro de que le alegrara mucho esa idea—hablo la habanera sangrienta sonriendo—Pero…¿Por qué decidiste eso de golpe?—preguntó mirando a su esposo.

—Pues veras…—hablo Minato nervioso, para luego comenzar a relatarle a su esposa acerca de los compromisos a los que Jiraya y él mismo ataron accidentalmente a Naruto y creo que no hace falta decir que reacción tuvo Kushina…

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una cosa así?!—gritó ella comenzando a zarandear a su esposo con fuerza al punto de casi hacerlo vomitar por las sacudidas.

Pero luego de unos 5 minutos de zarandearlo la pelirroja Uzumaki dejo a su esposo suelto para que se explicara… (ya saben él porque del compromiso, por lo que salteare la explicación).

Una vez que el rubio adulto término de explicar su esposa estuvo más calmada que antes, pero no significaba que lo perdono, aunque claro, era por el bien de la aldea, así que debía de aceptarlo.

En eso se ve a Narumi entrar a la casa algo estresada por su día en la academia, pero nada que un poco de Ramen no arreglara.

—Hola, Oto-chan, Oka-chan—saludo Narumi sentándose sobre el sofá de la sala y suspirado agotada.

—Hola Narumi-chan—saludaron ambos padres a su hija, aunque en eso Kushina noto que Naruto era el único que no estaba presenta, ya que Naruko estaba en su habitación, preparándose para salir, tal vez a jugar con un amigo o algo así (Nota: ellos no saben que ella es entrenada por Mikoto) y en eso Kushina creyó que su hijo estaba en su habitación como casi siempre era su costumbre.

—Etto…Narumi-chan ¿podrías ir a buscar a Naruto para almorzar?—pidió amablemente la pelirroja adulta, haciendo que la pelirroja infantil sonriera enormemente.

—De inmediato—hablo ella, para luego salir disparada hacia la habitación de su hermano.

—Jeje, parece que ella, también quiere hacer las paces—hablo Minato notando la enorme sonrisa que tuvo su hija ante la mención de Naruto, mientras que Kushina asentía y se preparaba para servir la comida.

Pero en eso ambos escucharon un gran grito de terror, que les hizo ir corriendo a toda velocidad al origen y al llegar vieron a Narumi mirando la entrada de la habitación de Naruto, la cual estaba abierta.

Al llegar allí y ver dentro se sorprendieron y no de una buena manera…

Polvo…era de lo que estaba cubierto la habitación de Naruto lo cual demostraba que no fue habitada en años, no había absolutamente nada allí dentro, solo una cama y una mesita, no había ningún adorno, cortina o siquiera algo dentro de su armario y eso sumado a que la cama parecía no haberse usado en años.

El trio familiar al ver eso quedaron por completo en SHOCK y ninguno podía ni moverse y en eso con sus pocas fuerzas lograron mirar dentro uan nota sobre la mesita y la primera en leerla fue Kushina

"Estimado Minato, Kushina y Narumi:

Podría darles una extensa lista de todo lo que paso a lo largo de estos años siendo ignorado, olvidado e incluso golpeado por parte de los aldeanos, pero no tengo tiempo para ello por lo que ire directo al grano.

Me largo y les aseguro de que no me verán en mucho tiempo y para su información, me las arregle, para que el Hokage firmara un documento de salida de clan, al igual que un cambio de nombre, si quieren pueden comprobarlo en los registros del clan, ya no soy Más Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, ahora soy Uzumaki Naruto y no te confundas Kushina, no uso este apellido por ti, lo uso por mi nuevo padre Uzumaki Arashi y mi nuevo hermano Uzumaki Daichi.

Buenas noticias, ya no les seré un "estorbo" para cuando entrenen a Narumi, ni tampoco les molestare cuando se olviden de mi comida una y otra vez, además de que no necesitaran excusas cuando me dejen de lado en mi cumpleaños, dejando a los aldeanos golpearme sin descanso, solo les pediré que se despidan de Naruko Imoto-chan, ya que ella es la única familia a parte de mi nuevo padre y hermano, que aprecio, ahora si adiós Konoha.

ATTE: Uzumaki Naruto"

Al leer eso en vos alta tanto Kushina como el resto de su familia presente se sorprendieron, tanto que ni siquiera pudieron creer lo que acababa de decir/leer y en eso Kushina poso su vista en la fecha

—M-Minato…la fecha….es de hace 5 años…nuestro hijo se fue…y ni siquiera lo notamos—hablo Kushina comenzando a soltar lágrimas y cayendo de rodillas en un mar de lágrimas incesantes.

—Todo es mi culpa…yo firme ese documento para que él se fuera libre—hablo Minato soltando lágrimas en silencio, ya que no solo se culpaba de eso…también se culpaba de obligar a su hijo a irse ignorándolo todo este tiempo.

—No…es mu culpa…siempre vi a Naruto Nii-chan solo y nunca me preocupe en ir con él o siquiera hablarle—hablo Narumi sumergida en un mar de lágrimas, mientras que Naruko había escuchado todo desde el pasillo.

— _Ahora arréglenselas…ustedes hicieron que Naruto Nii-chan se fuera…es su responsabilidad_ —pensó Naruko, para luego en silencio irse de allí.

Aunque algo que nadie en Konoha sabia era que él estaba más cerca de lo que creían.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Konoha…

Se ve como un par de jóvenes de entre 13 y 14 años estaban acercándose a la aldea, uno de ellos, tenía el cabello rubio en puntas salvaje, ojos azules zafiros claros como el mar y unas peculiares marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla. Usaba una camisa manga corta de color blanco simple que le marcaba sus músculos no exagerados, unos pantalones de AMBU negros camuflados, unas sandalias Shinobis negras y una funda de espada sobre su espalda.

El segundo, tenía el cabello rojo que le cubría parte del sector derecho de la cabeza, ojos negros como el carbón, pero llenos de vida, usaba una camisa negra simple que le resaltaban sus músculos para nada exagerados, sobre ella tenía un chaleco negro con bordes amarillos, unos pantalones sueltos grises y unas sandalias Shinobis negras.

Ellos eran ni más ni menos que Uzumaki Naruto y Uzumaki Daichi, que a cada paso se acercaban más a Konoha.

—Recuerda Nii-san, deja ir el pasado—hablo el pelirrojo mirando de reojo a su hermano.

—Ya se, ya se Nii-san, Oto-san lo dijo miles de veces antes de que partamos—hablo el rubio suspirando—Y el pasado es el pasado…nosotros siempre caminaremos al futuro…pero eso no significa que les dejare las cosas fáciles a mi antigua "familia" —hablo nuevamente—Si quieren que los perdone después de lo que me hicieron, necesitaran mucho tiempo—hablo finalizando su punto.

—Solo piensa en esto, mientras más rápido terminemos aquí, más rápido regresaremos a Uzugakure no sato con nuestra familia—hablo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

—Solo quieres regresar rápido para estar con ellas—hablo el rubio con una mirada burlona.

—¿Y qué? ¿Tú no quieres estar con "ella"?—preguntó el pelirrojo

—Touche Nii-san—hablo el rubio sonriendo y con eso dejaron de lado la conversación para llegar rápidamente a Konoha—Es hora...de tener un nuevo comienzo

Bien aquí termina el cap de hoy jejeje, espero les haya justado :D


	3. Chapter3:La llegada a Konoha y problemas

**Los Jinchurikis de Uzu Capitulo 2 "Llegada a Konoha, problemas inician"**

Ha pasado una semana desde que la familia Namikaze se enteró de que su hija se había ido y para colmo descubrieron que partió hace 5 años, es decir que ellos, tan concentraros en su hija Narumi no notaron que su otro Hijo, que era el gemelo de Narumi, se fue…eso fue un golpe duro para ambos y más al saber que Naruko sabía de la huida de Naruto, aunque eso aparte de sorprenderse, les molesto, pero se sorprenden al oir la respuesta de Naruko, cuando le preguntan por qué no les dijo…

—Abre sido una niña, pero incluso yo notaba lo mal que trataban a Naruto Nii-chan, aun si me duele que se fuera, sé que le ira mejor allí afuera con ese sujeto Uzumaki, que aquí siendo un Namikaze…yo…me avergüenzo de ser de su misma sangre, me avergüenzo de ser una Namikaze…

Esas palabras de la pequeña e inocente Naruko sin duda le llegaron al alma a ambos progenitores al igual que a la hija mayor Namikaze.

Luego de esas palabras tan hirientes la familia Namikaze comenzó a notar ciertas cosas, una de ellas era como eran tratados por el antiguo Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi desde hace 5 años, ya ni les decía por sus nombres, ahora solo le decía "Namikaze-san" o "Uzumaki-san" al igual que a la pequeña Narumi, pero a Naruko, siempre que la veía le decía por su nombre agregando el "chan" a él, otra cosa que notaron fue más bien Kushina y eso era el cómo su mejor amiga de la infancia Uchiha Mikoto se distancio de ella y Kushina al preguntarle el que pasaba la Uchiha madre le responde algo hiriente…

—Pregúntale a tu hijo…Oh claro, no puedes, porque lo ignoraste tanto que decidió irse…

Sin duda Kushina ahora estaba pagando por cada vez que ignoro a su hijo, hasta el punto de perder a su mejor amiga, mientras que Minato comenzaba a enloquecer dado que ahora sin su hijo, la aldea estaba perdida…no había forma de que Iwa acepte o mejor dicho entienda que su hijo por ignorarlo, se fue de Konoha, dado que incluso puede que el Tsuchikage siendo hombre fiel a su familia, pude que incluso intente matarlo con sus propias manos.

Y así el pánico comenzó a llenar toda Konoha o al menos a los líderes de clanes, mientras que cerca de la aldea luego del transcurso de esa semana, se ve como el dúo Uzumaki logro llegar al muro de la aldea quedando divididos entre afuera y adentro de Konoha.

—Bien, llegamos—hablo el pelirrojo suspirando, mientras que el Uzumaki rubio estaba mirando la aldea serio, para luego suspirar

—Mejor terminemos esto rápido, quiero volver a nuestro hogar rápido—hablo el Uzumaki rubio pensando en alguien especial.

—Mejor vayamos rápido, debemos de ir a registrarnos a la academia—hablo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la entrada de Konohagakure, mientras que el Uzumaki rubio suspiraba y se encaminaba al lado de su hermano de nombre.

Ya una vez en la entrada e ve como los guardias Chunin les recibieron.

—Nombre y asunto por favor—hablo uno de ellos, mientras sacaba una libreta para anotar la información.

—Soy Uzumaki Daichi—hablo el pelirrojo sonriendo a su manera, mientras que el Chunin anotaba.

—Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto—se presentó el rubio, mientras que el Chunin anotaba.

—Nuestro asunto es inscribirnos en la academia Shinobi—informo pelirrojo, mientras que el Chunin asentía.

—Sigan el camino recto por la aldea, al final encontraran la academia—hablo el Shinobi guardián que parecía estar muriéndose de sueño, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el dúo infantil y eso sería algo que usarían a su favor para pasar desapercibido, luego de tener la información necesaria, el dúo Uzumaki se fue de la entrada encaminándose al dentro de la aldea.

Mientras tanto en la Academia shinobi…

Se ve como muchos estaban aburridos por la conferencia de su Sensei Iruka, hablándoles de la 3° gran guerra de Shinobis e Iruka creyendo que sus estudiantes le oían atentamente, no uso su mortal técnica de "Cabeza demoniaca" que su único uso es hacer crecer su cabeza el doble de su cuerpo y aumentar su vos hasta crear temblores…aunque lo único para lo que sirve es para callar a sus estudiantes….era una mortal técnica que solo se usaría usada por los Senseis molesto.

Mientras tanto Narumi aburrida por las clases que su Sensei le daba estaba con la cabeza siendo sostenida por su mano claramente aburrida, aunque en su mente solo había una cosa…su hermanito perdido…desde que se enteró de su desaparición estaba desanimada, nada ni nadie lograba animarle aunque sea un poco y más cuando oyó a su hermanita Naruko decirle que la odiaba, ya que por su culpa su única familia, se había ido, Narumi siendo la consentida y Naruto siendo ignorado.

Esas palabras le llegaron al corazón y alma de la joven Namikaze, quien en ese momento había comenzado a lanzar lágrimas de tristeza dado a que su culpa comenzaba a devorarle la vida.

En eso los pensamientos de todos fueron rotos, cuando la puerta se abrió y 2 jóvenes encapuchados entraron, uno con una capa marrón oscura y el otro con una blanca e Iruka al verlos se puso en guardia por si acaso.

—¿Quiénes son?—preguntó el sensei mirando a ambos encapuchados seriamente.

—Solo sus nuevos discípulos—hablo el encapuchado blanco amablemente, mientras que el marrón asentía con una leve sonrisa e Iruka se calmaba levemente.

—Bien, ¿cómo se llaman?—preguntó nuevamente el sensei cicatrizado mirando al dúo recién llegado y en eso el encapuchado marrón dio un paso al frente.

—Es un gusto, mi nombre es Uzumaki Daichi—hablo el encapuchado marrón sonriendo para luego quitarse su capa revelando a un sonriente pelirrojo, que con su mano libre hacia el signo de victoria.

—Y yo soy…Uzumaki Naruto—se presentó el encapuchado blanco sonriendo, para luego lanzar su capa al aire, revelando ni más ni menos que al descendiente del Yondaime, quien ahora sonreía y miraba a todos inspirándoles confianza, aunque lo que realmente hacía, al igual que el pelirrojo era revisar como era cada uno de los presentes, aunque en eso el Uzumaki rubio poso la vista en su "hermana" que le miraba con los ojos llorosos…hace unos minutos ella solo deseaba recuperar a su hermanito para disculparse con él por todo lo que le hizo y ahora…lo tenía frente a ella y no podía estar más que feliz de verlo.

Mientras tanto entre los demás descendientes de clan estaban sorprendidos de ver al hijo desaparecido del Yondaime, ya que hacia una semana habían escuchado de sus padres, que escucharon del Yondaime de que su hijo, el contenedor del alma del Kyubi se había ido de la aldea hacía ya 5 años y el verlo allí presente era algo que nadie creía, aunque entre las jóvenes se ve a una chica Peli-azulada con ojos perlados, miraba al rubio con bigotes, sonrojada y muy apenada, ya que ella si lo recordaba…hacia 5 años, cuando era una niña que apenas si podía moverse sin un adulto cerca (por timidez) ella solía seguir casi siempre a cierto niño de cabello en punta de ojos azules…que en ese entonces la traía enamorada y por su reacción reciente, se ve que aun la tiene enamorada de él.

Antes de que siguiesen las presentaciones y sorpresas, el sensei con una cicatriz en la nariz hablo.

—Bien, ahora siéntense en sus lugares y permítanme seguir con la clase—hablo le Sensei mirando al dúo Uzumaki— _Ahora lo entiendo…si es el hijo del Yondaime, será mejor avisarle lo antes posible_ —pensó el Chunin, mientras veía como los niños Uzumakis, rubio y pelirrojo se iban a sentar, Naruto se sentó al lado de la Oji-perla y Daichi al lado de Narumi, quien lo miro con odio, ya que ese chico era uno de los que se llevó a su "querido" hermano lejos de ella, pero Daichi no le prestó atención, mientras que la Oji-perla al lado de Naruto, se sonrojo notoriamente, al verlo tan cerca de ella, algo que si fue notado por el rubio quien sonrió.

—Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto—saludo el rubio sonriéndole a la Oji-perla quien se sonrojo—¿Y tú tienes un nombre? ¿Y si lo tienes, me dirías cuál es?—preguntó el rubio sonriendo, haciendo que la peli-azulada comenzara a jugar con sus dedos, dándole un aspecto de ternura abismal.

—S-Soy…H-Hyuga H-Hinata—tartamudeo adorablemente la peli-azulada y el rubio al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír más.

Luego de eso por desgracia, se vio como inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y allí entro el muy conocido y amado por todos, bueno casi todos, Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato y su esposa, Uzumaki Kushina y al verlos el rubio Jinchuriki entre los alumnos suspiro aburrido.

— _Demonios, esas aves mensajeras, sí que son rápidas_ —pensó el rubio con fastidio, dado que vio cuando su nuevo sensei envió la paloma mensajera a la torre Kage, mientras que el pelirrojo estaba mirando lo que pasaba interesado, dado que esto sería…pues en sus términos…divertido.

Una vez dentro los progenitores de Naruto miraron hacia donde sí "hijos" estaba y casi se caen en ese mismo lugar, dado la sorpresa, si bien leyeron del mensaje que envió Iruka, que si hijo regreso, en parte creyeron que fue una mentira, pero ahora el verlo allí…frente a ellos…sin duda les alegraba, aunque en caso de Kushina estaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad al ver a su bebe de nuevo.

—No puede ser….Sochi-Kun…regresaste, ¡Mi bebe!—gritó Kushina hecha lágrimas, para luego correr a donde estaba Naruto, mientras que Minato sonreía, esperando que "su hijo" abrazara a su madre, pero paso algo que sorprendió a todos, menos a 2 individuos allí.

De un momento al otro se ve como Kushina estaba abrazando…a Iruka? Eso dejo desconcertados a todos, pero más al ver al rubio Uzumaki parado donde antes estaba el sensei, con una mirada aburrida en su rostro, aunque reflejaba algo de ira…algo que fue notado por el pelirrojo.

—Kushina…deje de ser tu hijo hace 5 años, ahora soy Uzumaki Naruto Hijo de Uzumaki Arashi, no tengo ya ninguna relación contigo, _Hokage-sama_ o con Narumi, que no sea sanguíneo—hablo el rubio Uzumaki seriamente, para luego decir—Mis únicos lazos afectivos son mi Imotou Naruko-chan, Daichi Nii-san, Arashi Oto-san y otras personas que no mencionare—hablo nuevamente el rubio, mientras que pensaba en cierta mujer esperándolo en Uzu.

Mientras que él pensaba eso, los 3 integrantes de la familia Namikaze presentes tenían el corazón pues…destrozado por completo, por las palabras dichas hace un momento por el Oji-azul, mientras que el pelirrojo suspiraba al ver esto, pero no dijo nada.

—S-Sochi-Kun, n-no digas eso, sigues siendo mi bebe—hablo Kushina entrecortadamente, mientras que en sus ojos amenazaban con salirse lágrimas.

Luego de eso se ve como la pelirroja adulta dejo ir a Iruka, quien estaba ya sin aire, para luego acercarse lentamente a si "hijo" con la intención de abrazarlo, pero este anticipándose a los actos de su antes llamada Madre, se alejó unos pasos.

—Te lo advierto, no quiero tener que hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás—hablo el Uzumaki infantil dándose la vuelta con una mirada helada, haciendo que a todos les diera un escalofrió, bueno, todos menos el pelirrojo, quien seguía mirando hacia su hermano con una mirada aburrida.

— _Nora mental: golpearme y regañarme por no haber usado le Henge no Jutsu cuando tuve la oportunidad_ —pensó el pelirrojo decaído dado en lo que termino resultando todo.

— _Nii-san…¿Qué te hicieron?_ —se preguntó mentalmente la pelirroja infantil, mirando al que es su hermano de sangre, para luego mirar de reojo con furia al Oji-negro que estaba sentada a su lado, creyendo que ese chico junto al sujeto llamado Arashi, le habían hecho algo malo a Naruto para que se comportase así…claramente olvidando por ese momento lo que le hizo en el pasado.

En eso se ve al pelirrojo Uzumaki pararse y caminar hasta donde estaba Naruto.

—Disculpen a todos por las molestias, ahora con su permiso, me iré a hablar seriamente con mi Baka Nii-san—hablo el pelirrojo, para luego sujetar el hombro de Naruto y ambos desaparecieran en un Shunshin aparentemente de fuego, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, aunque en eso Minato y Kushina trataron de seguirlo.

Mientras tanto en un campo de entrenamiento se ve como un mini pilar de fuego apareció allí y cuando este se apaga se ve al pelirrojo y rubio Uzumakis allí, para luego verse como el rubio se separó un poco de su hermano.

—Oye, no me culpes por sacarte de allí, tu acto estaba por llegar al límite y tuviste suerte de que nadie notara el color de tus ojos—hablo el pelirrojo seriamente, para luego el rubio se volteara y precisamente sus ojos no eran los mismos, ahora en lugar de tener el azul cielo y amable, eran rojo carmesí y la pupila de este estaba rasgada como garra.

—Lo lamento, pero creo que el verlos tratar de ser tan…amables, después de lo que me hicieron pasar…supongo que me vinieron a la mente esos malos años y por eso casi exploto—hablo el Rubio, para luego de respirar profundamente sus ojos volviesen a ser normales.

—Oye Nii-san, claro que entiendo, se tu pasado mejor que nadie y por eso entiendo tu reacción, pero no tienes que olvidar lo que no dijo Arashi Oto-san o como lo llamamos estos años Arashi-sensei—hablo el pelirrojo Oji-negro para luego toser y tratando de imitar la vos de su padre—"No te quedes en el pasado, siempre da un paso adelante, solo así podrás madurar y tener un nuevo comienzo"—hablo nuevamente sonriendo, para luego agregar una parte más—"Y recuerden que deben de regresar con una chica linda para su padre"—agrego riéndose levemente y contagiándole la risa al Jinchuriki del alma del Kyubi.

—Gracias Nii-san, lo necesitaba…aunque admite que mi actuación, casi te convenció—hablo el rubio sonriéndole a su hermano.

—Tú lo dijiste, "casi"—hablo el pelirrojo, para luego ambos comenzaran a reír—Ok, ok, ahora preparémonos, ellos se acercan—hablo el pelirrojo pasando de feliz y sonriente a serio, sintiendo le chakra de unos AMBU del Yondaime y de la habanera sangrienta acercarse y al mismo tiempo el Jinchuriki suspiro abatido.

—Mejor les diremos lo que quieren saber, luego, si no nos hacen enojar a AMBOS, nos iremos en paz—hablo el Jinchuriki y con eso ambos Uzumakis asintieron para luego esperar a que la antigua "familia" del Jinchuriki llegara.

Bien aquí dejo el cap (me costó más de lo que debería, el hacerlo) espero les haya gustado y nos veremos la próxima :D


	4. Chapter 4: Problemas familiares

**Bien aquí les dejo la historia mis lectores, espero les guste**

 ** **Los Jinchurikis de Uzu Capitulo 3: "Pro** blemas familiares"**

Actualmente con los Uzumakis, se ve que ahora ellos, estaban en un campo de entrenamiento esperando a los que serían el antiguo padre y madre del Rubio Uzumaki, dado que hacía unos minutos, el Uzumaki rubio creo una escena de tensión en el salón de clases del a academia Shinobi, lo cual claramente era malo para ellos, dado que ahora estarían en la mira, no solo de El Rayo amarillo y la habanera sangrienta, sino también de los descendientes de líderes de clanes y de dichos líderes en si, por lo ocurrido.

Y con eso luego de unos minutos de esperar, se ve como aterrizaron en el campo, el Yondaime Hokage junto a su esposa Kushina, su hija Narumi y un grupo de AMBU aparecieron y gracias a sus miradas, el dúo Uzumaki sabía que el grupo estaba serio y más al ver al pelirrojo Uzumaki y la razón de ello era que la "familia" anterior del rubio creía que ese chico era la razón por la que su "hijo" se comportaba así por lo que el Yondaime hizo por así decirlo la razón más estúpida de su parte.

—Uzumaki Daichi, bajo la autoridad de Konohagakure no Sato, usted será arrestado e interrogado, por el secuestro de Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto—hablo el Yondaime seriamente, mientras que los AMBUS se preparaban para atrapar al pelirrojo, quien veía esto aburrido, para luego hablar.

—Y yo pensaba que el Hokage de esta aldea, al menos tendría 2 dedos de frente—hablo el pelirrojo, para luego unos AMBU aparecieran detrás de él sujetándole los brazos con fuerza y el no parecía inmutarse por esto, aunque no era lo mismo con el rubio quien estaba por atacarlos, pero el pelirrojo lo detiene—No Nii-san, recuerda AMBOS debemos de estar así—hablo refiriéndose a la promesa de que ambos debían de estar molestos para atacar, lo cual irrito más al Uzumaki por el hecho de como él no rompe una promesa, no podía de hacer nada, pero en eso el Yondaime hablo de nuevo.

—Ahora respóndeme…¿Dónde está ese Arashi?—preguntó el líder de la familia Namikaze seriamente, para luego el pelirrojo respondiera.

—Él no se encuentra en la aldea y para usted, es "Arashi-San"—hablo el pelirrojo neutro, para luego mirar a los AMBU, uno de ellos tenía una máscara de perro y tenía el cabello platino que desafiaba la gravedad, mientras que el otro…o mejor dicho la otra, tenía el cabello morado y tenía una máscara con forma de Gato.

—No le hables así a Hokage-sama—hablo el AMBU Inu, mientras que apretaba el agarre en el brazo del pelirrojo, quien al sentir esto rodo los ojos irritado, mientras que el rubio, ya calmado veía lo que pasaba con una aburrida mirada y en eso el Hokage hablo de nuevo.

—Ahora respóndeme, ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hijo?—preguntó el Yondaime seriamente, mientras que el Uzumaki rubio rodaba los ojos al ser llamado así de nuevo.

—¿Qué le hicimos?—repitió el pelirrojo sin importancia—Pues solamente…lo salvamos del infierno que vivía aquí en su supuesto "hogar" —respondió el pelirrojo ya serio, dado que ya se imaginaba a donde iba esto y esa respuesta molesto a las pelirrojas, madre e hija y se notaba claramente por como la adulta apretaba los puños, mientras que la hija le lanzaba una mirada de muerte.

—No mientas, tu y ese maldito de Arashu o como sea que lo llames, le hicieron algo a mi bebe y ahora por su culpa, Naruto-chan esta confundido—hablo Kushina y al parecer estaba por golpear a el pelirrojo infantil, pero cuando su puño conecto contra el pelirrojo, lo traspaso dejando un agujero en el pecho del pelirrojo, pero no era una herida, dado que no sangraba en lo absoluto y los bordes del agujero parecían estar bordados de fuego, al ver esto muchos se sorprendieron y más la pelirroja, quien lentamente sacaba su puño del pecho de Daichi y en eso el agujero comenzó a cerrarse lentamente hasta que ya estaba totalmente sellado y no había marca alguna del golpe que le fue lanzado.

Aunque en eso antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo, se ve como el pelirrojo se soltó del agarre de los AMBU, para luego de un suave salto ir con el Uzumaki rubio, quien tenía una mirada ahora de ira, al igual que la del pelirrojo.

—¿Ahora?—preguntó el Jinchuriki del alma del Kyubi apretando los puños de ira, cosa que fue claramente notado por todos, pero el pelirrojo negó.

—Aun no—susurro suavemente, pero con ira en su tono, para luego mirar a la "familia" anterior del Jinchuriki del Kyubi, para luego hablar—Escúchenme bien, si alguien aquí le hizo daño a Nii-san, son ustedes—hablo señalando a la supuesta hermana, padre y madre del rubio—por lo que se, ustedes lo ignoraban, le daban de menos como si no valiera la pena ni mirarlo, apenas si lo reconocían como parte de su familia, cuando me encontré la primera vez a Nii-san, parecía incluso desear morir al contar como era su vida en esta aldea—a este punto el pelirrojo estaba deseando gritar las verdades a la "familia" del Uzumaki rubio, pero se contuvo—Lo único que Oto-san y yo le hicimos a Nii-san, fue darle una familia que si lo quiera y respete como él es—hablo, ya logrando calmarse un poco—¡Y no solo eso, sino que Nii-san fue mucho más feliz esta tiempo en nuestro hogar que en toda su vida en esta aldea!—exclamó con ira, mientras que recordaba su Hogar en Uzugakure no Sato—Y una cosa más y esta va directo a usted—señalo a Kushina, quien molesta se dispuso a escuchar—Vuelva a decirle "maldito" a Oto-san y le juro que le enterrare la cabeza en la tierra antes de que diga "ups"—cuando el pelirrojo termino de decir esas palabras inmediatamente la AMBU Neko hablo con ira.

—No te atrevas hablarle así a Kushina-sama—hablo la AMBU Neko molesta por la forma en la que le hablo a su maestra, pero no tan molesta, como lo estaba ahora mismo Narumi, dado que ella veía lo que pasaba y el como su "hermanito" estaba con la situación, la cual no parecía importarle en lo absoluto, cuando se supone, según la pelirroja, defenderlos dado que eran su familia, por lo que al no poder resistirlo más la Jinchuriki del poder del Kyubi, haciendo uso de su poder interno, decidió de dejarlo salir, causando que una moderada esencia de muerte apareciera en la zona y un manto rojo comenzara a cubrirle el cuerpo desde los pies hasta su cabello, el cual presa del poder, comenzó a levitar, cosa que fue notado y sentido por todos los presentes y los progenitores de la pelirroja estaban preocupados de que ella estuviera dejando libre el poder del Kyubi dado que cuando ella lo usaba su consciencia se distorsionaba y no lograba saber quién era un enemigo o un amigo, aunque el rubio Uzumaki al ver esto, pareció enfurecerse por lo que veía.

— _Desgraciada, como puede usar el poder de Kyu-chan_ —pensó el Jinchuriki apretando los puños, mientras que miraba a la Namikaze pelirroja y no era el único dado que el pelirrojo al ver el poder del Kyubi salir de Narumi, al igual que su hermano de otra madre, él estaba molesto, por no decir furioso, pero en eso…

—¡Tu, regresa a Nii-san a como era!—escucharon gritar a la pelirroja, quien se lanzó preparando un puñetazo cargado del chakra del Kyubi, para golpear contra el pelirrojo, pero el rubio Jinchuriki al ver eso, actuó rápidamente y saltó hacia la Namikaze pelirroja, pasando sobre ella y aterrizando justo a unos centímetros detrás de ella.

Para luego él aterrizara detrás de la Jinchuriki del poder del Kyubi y la golpeada en el inicio de la columna vertebral con fuerza, para luego sorpresivamente se viera que el manto del Kyubi desapareciera por completo al igual que la esencia de muerte que había en la zona, lo cual sorprendió a todos, en especial a la pelirroja, quien se miraba a si misma sorprendida dado que hacia un momento estaba por atacar con el poder que le fue brindado cuando nació y ahora parecía que dicho poder se desvaneció como si no hubiera estado allí.

—¿Q-Que me hiciste N-Nii-san?—preguntaba la Namikaze sorprendida de lo que acababa de pasarle, para luego voltearse a ver a quien ella aun, a pesar de todo lo dicho, consideraba su "hermanito", para luego él contestara con ira.

—Lo que hice fue proteger a Daichi Nii-san—respondió con seriedad, para luego volver a hablar diciendo—Mira que usar el poder del Kyubi para tratar de dañar a mi familia…tu no mereces tener ese inmenso Chakra dentro de ti—hablo el Jinchuriki del alma del Kyubi son ira, mientras que el pelirrojo ya dándole todo igual decidió hablar.

—Nii-san tiene razón, ese Chakra debe de estar donde pertenece, con su verdadero portador…o debería de decir, portadora—hablo el pelirrojo con seriedad, sorprendiendo a los adultos presentes por eso…acaso el Kyubi, el Bijuu más poderoso, el Bijuu más temible y quien casi destruyo toda la aldea hacia casi ya 13 años…¿Era mujer? Eso sin duda era algo sorprendente, bueno sorprendente solo para la supuesta familia del rubio Jinchuriki y los AMBU presentes, puesto que el dúo Uzumaki por lo visto ya sabía de eso.

—Tienes razón, ese poder debe de estar con Kyu-chan, no encerrado en Narumi, quien no lo merece—hablo el Jinchuriki del alma del Kyubi, para luego ver que toda su EX-familia lo miraba sorprendido.

—S-Sochi…¿Cómo es que sabes del Kyubi?—preguntó Kushina sorprendida, dado que nunca le dijeron a Naruto que él era el contenedor del alma del Kyubi, aunque claro considerando que nunca siquiera le hablaban, eso era normal, pero en eso el Jinchuriki Rubio miro a Kushina con una mirada helada que incluso le helaría la sangre la sangre a un Bijuu.

—¡Ya deja de llamarme así!—gritó el rubio ya dejando de actuar, dado que ahora estaba enserio molesto—¡Deje de ser tu hijo hace años, entiéndelo de una maldita vez, ya no tengo ningún lazo contigo Kushina y tampoco con ese ingrato!—siguió gritando, mientras que señalo al Hokage, quien claramente fue herido por esas palabras—¡Y para su información, si, conozco bien a Kyu-chan dado que ella estuvo a mi lado casi toda mi vida, ella me conoce bien, mi dolor y sufrimiento que fue causado por ustedes!—para este punto la ira del Uzumaki rubio llegaba casi a los limites, dado que ahora sus ojos cambiaron de ser azules Zafiros a ser Rojos carmesí y sus marcas en las mejillas se volvieron más notorias, cosa que fue claramente notada por todos y se sorprendieron, menos el Uzumaki rojo, por lo que veían dado que esos ojos eran casi los mismos del Kyubi—¡Y para que lo sepan, la única razón por la que regrese a esta aldea que me causo tanto dolor, no fue por ustedes, regrese para arrebatarle el Chakra de Kyu-chan, que está dentro de Narumi, para regresárselo, dado que ella lo necesita, dado que si no morirá!—gritó el rubio ya furioso y con una lagrima escapándose de su ojo derecho, dado que esas palabras eran ciertas…ningún ser puede vivir sin Chakra (Lee no puede usar chakra, pero si tiene al igual que Gai) y los Bijuus no eran la excepción dado, dado que ellos al ser seres de Chakra puro, si lo perdían casi por completo, pues solo era cuestión de tiempo para que muriesen y todos al oír eso sin duda ahora ya no sabían que decir, en especial los progenitores del Uzumaki, dado que esa noticia, para ellos era buena dado que ahora se desharían al fin de la bestia que destruyo la aldea, pero no era lo mismo para el dúo Uzumaki y menos para el rubio, dado que ahora al parecer por esas palabras, pues el Jinchuriki del kyubi sufría con solo decirlas.

Y en eso presa de la sorpresa y confusión del momento, Narumi pregunto algo, que cuya respuesta sorprendería a todos.

—¿Pero Ni…digo Naruto…porque te preocupa tanto el…digo LA…Kyubi?—preguntó Narumi entre triste y confundida, confundida por la duda y triste dado que ahora sabía que no tenía caso seguir insistiéndole al rubio que eran familia, diciéndole llamándole "Nii-san" y claro esa era la misma duda que todos tenían, todos menos el dúo de hermanos claro está.

Y en eso el rubio miro al pelirrojo, quien asintió dado que ya de nada servía guardar el secreto y con eso el Jinchuriki de la Kyubi responde.

—Es porque Kyu-chan…es mi esposa…

YOOOOOSH hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy, lamento la demora, pero necesitaba un ataque de inspiración como el que tuve ahora para hacerlo, espero que les haya gustado el cap y ahora las preguntas.

¿Si les gusto el cap, díganme que parte les agrado más? ¿Qué les pareció la revelación del final? ¿Qué creen que pasara ahora? ¿A caso la Ex-familia de Naruto aceptara esa revelación?

Bien ahora me despido de todos, pero quiero agradecer antes a Zafir09 por su apoyo diario en esta historia y a CCSakuraforever, gracias por su apoyo.

PD: no puedo agradecer a todos ahora, pero solo diré que agradezco a todos los lectores que me apoyan y los que no pues, ni modo, cada quien sus gustos XD

PD2: Tenía pensado responder los Reviews en este Cap, pero en este momento no tengo internet y seguramente cuando lo pulique me olvidare de colocarlos, me disculpo de ante mano por eso ^^

Ahora sí, me despido de todos, gracias por su apoyo


	5. Chapter 5: 6 mess

**Los Jinchurikis de Uzu capítulo 4 "6 meses en un día,un problema inesperado"**

Actualmente en la conocida Konohagakure no Sato, se ve como en una casa de la aldea, más especifico en el recinto Uchiha, se ve al rubio Uzumaki despertar de su tranquilo sueño de 8 horas, para luego levantarse de su cama e ir directo al baño para lavarse con agua helada para despertarse, una vez que termino el salió del baño usando una camisa blanca simple y unos Short negros que le llegaban poco más debajo de las rodillas, una vez que salió del baño se fue directo a la cocina, aunque antes de entrar capto un delicioso aroma saliendo de allí, por lo que frunció el ceño sabiendo quien era, una vez dentro el Jinchuriki del alma del Kyubi vio a su hermana Narumi, preparándole su clásico desayuno especial, para irritación del Jinchuriki, quien aún no entendía como se metió en esta situación.

(Flash Back: 6 meses atrás)

En ese momento el rubio Uzumaki había confesado que él o mejor dicho LA Kyubi era su esposa, lo cual había dejado con solo decir eso a todos los presentes en SHOCK ya que bueno….era imposible que un Bijuu fuese esposa de un humano….era imposible…¿verdad?

Mientras que el pelirrojo al oír la verdad salir de su hermano, pues suspiro dado que ahora las cosas irían de mal en peor y eso era algo que no deseaba, ya que si las cosas fueron complicadas con solo unas horas aquí, pues no quería imaginarse como serán las cosas ahora.

Mientras que la joven Jinchuriki del poder del Kyubi al oír que su hermano sanguíneo estaba casado con la Kyubi, pues, su reacción no se hizo esperar.

—¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Es imposible que seas esposo de un…una demonio!—gritó la pelirroja descendiente de la habanera sangrienta, solo para recibir un golpe en la boca del estómago quitándole el aire y cerrándole la boca, mientras que los demás veían una mirada de ira por parte del Jinchuriki del alma de la Kyubi.

—No vuelvas a llamar a Kyu-chan así de nuevo—sentencio el Jinchuriki del alma del Kyubi seriamente, mientras que su "hermana" caía de rodillas y tosía entrecortadamente por el golpe que acababa de recibir.

—Sochi-Kun…—antes de que Kushina pudiera terminar de hablar se ve que el Rubio Uzumaki le dedico una mirada helada que la detuvo en seco.

—Te lo dije antes, no me digas así—hablo neutral el Jinchuriki con los ojos de color rojo carmesí demostrando que usaba el chakra de la Bijuu dentro de él.

Al ver cómo iban a terminar las cosas si no hacía nada, el pelirrojo suspiro para luego de un salto terminando entre el jinchuriki del alma de la Kyubi y su antigua "familia" y los AMBU.

—Escuchen por favor, Nii-san ahora ya no pertenece a su familia, ustedes lo dejaron fuera del clan emocional y legalmente, por lo que no tienen derecho a venir y reclamarle nada ahora—hablo el pelirrojo sin mirar a nadie y molestando a los progenitores del rubio.

—Escúchame bien ena…—amenazo Kushina, pero en eso el pelirrojo la calla volviendo a hablar.

—No, usted escuche Kushina-san, se lo que le hicieron a Nii-san toda su vida, ignorándolo y dejándolo de lado prefiriendo el poder que tenía esa…¿Narumi?...dentro—hablo el pelirrojo aun sin mirar a nadie—Según se, el Hokage domina una técnica llamada ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Fácilmente podría de haber hecho al menos 1 para entrenar a Nii-san, mientras que el original entrenaba a Narumi, pero no, lo dejaron de lado—hablo y finalizo el Uzumaki pelirrojo, dejando a la familia Namikaze con un dolor emocional…de nuevo, pero en eso el pelirrojo hablo de nuevo—Por otro lado Nii-san…—En eso el pelirrojo volteo a ver al rubio—Parece que todo lo que te dije se te olvido, Olvida el pasado, ya no tengas rencor por acciones que ya no se pueden cambiar—aclaro, mientras que el oji-azul agachaba la cabeza, recordando bien lo que le había dicho tanto su hermano como su padre adoptivo—Si, tu pasado es triste, pero eso no lo podemos cambiar—agrego el Uzumaki rojo seriamente.

Luego de decir esas palabras el Jinchuriki rubio respiro profundamente, para posteriormente sus ojos regresaran a ser azul Zafiro, dejando esa intención asesina de lado, para luego notara como el pelirrojo le hizo una seña a lo que él asintió, para luego mirar a su antigua familia.

—Yo…—en eso el suspiro—Lamento lo que hice antes—se disculpó el jinchuriki rubio, mirando a otro lado y al oír la disculpa todos los presentes, menos el pelirrojo, se sorprendieron por ello, pero antes de decir algo.

—Bien, ahora que ya todo se arregló Nii-san y yo nos vamos, tenemos personas a quienes visitar—hablo el pelirrojo comenzando a arrastrar el Jinchuriki rubio, alejándolo de la ex-familia—¡Por cierto, si quieren que Nii-san vuelva a ser parte de su familia, esfuércense!—gritó el pelirrojo sonriendo, mientras que el rubio gritaba indignado de que dijera eso, pero le pelirrojo solo se reía por las quejas de su hermano, mientras que la antigua familia del Jinchuriki pues, no sabían que decir ante lo que les acababa de pasar.

— _Tengo que esforzarme para que Oni-chan acepte regresar a la familia, será difícil…pero debo hacerlo_ —pensó la joven Narumi con determinación con una meta que cumpliría a toda costa.

(Flash Back Fin)

Luego de eso el rubio comenzó a recordar como había conseguido esta casa, gracias a una visita que le hizo al trio Uchiha justo después de irse del campo de entrenamiento y al llegar recordó su grata sorpresa.

(Flash Back)

Luego de lo ocurrido con su antigua familia el jinchuriki del alma del kyubi, al parecer fue a visitar el recinto Uchiha donde solo se le permitía acceso a los miembros del clan, pero dado a que casi no quedaba nadie, ahora cualquiera podría entrar, por lo que ambos Uzumaki se miraron de reojo para luego asentir el uno al otro y entrar al recinto comenzando a caminar por él, mirando los diferentes lugares que había, en su mayoría estaba todo destrozado, quemado o incluso desgarrado, lo cual daba una vista un tanto deprimente, pero eso fue hasta que el dúo llego a donde el trio Uchiha vivía, una vez que llego vio como por fuera el hogar del trio desprendía un ambiente bastante hogareño, dado que había un jardín por la zona exterior con algunas flores plantadas, el edificio en si estaba en perfecto estado, ya que no había señales de rupturas o peligro de que algo fuese a colapsar.

Al ver esto alegro al rubio Jinchuriki, dado que el al saber de la masacre Uchiha de fuentes anónimas, pues se preocupo de que la vida del trio que fue como una familia para él tuviera una vida algo…decaída por así decirlo, pero por lo visto no era así, de hecho las cosas iban mejores de lo que pensaba en un principio.

Luego de eso ambos Uzumaki se miraron de reojo para luego asentir y caminar a la entrada del hogar Uchiha, una vez estando en la entrada el rubio Jinchuriki golpeo la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, lo cual intrigo al dúo Jinchuriki y al golpear de nuevo ellos vieron que la puerta se abrió sola, cosa que les preocupo sobre todo al Jinchuriki rubio dado que esto le daba una mala señal, por lo que ambos entraron para luego inspeccionar la zona Uchiha, aunque al solo llegar a lo que seria la cocina de los Uchiha, pues…

—¡Sorpresa!—se escucho un grito que casi le da un infarto al dúo Uzumaki dado que se cayeron de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza…duro.

Luego de poder levantarse miraron a la cocina detenidamente para ver allí al trio Uchiha, el Sandaime Hokage, la pequeña Naruko y como era de esperarse, la familia Ichiraku, todos con grandes sonrisas, con excepción de los hermanos Uchiha que tenían una muy leve, pero sinceras sonrisas, dejando sorprendido al dúo Uzumaki, más al rubio dado que no esperaba toparse con esta grata sorpresa.

Básicamente todas las personas presentes allí mismo era la familia del Uzumaki, una verdadera.

Mientras tanto todos al ver la expresión de sorpresa del Jinchuriki pues no pudieron evitar reírse levemente, incluso los hermanos Uchiha.

Luego de que la sorpresa del momento pasara, pues se ve como el Jinchuriki miro a todos para luego preguntar.

—Etto…¿Qué es esto?—preguntó claramente sorprendido, pero a la vez feliz de verlos a todos.

—Que descortés eres Naru-chan ¿tanto tiempo de no vernos y no nos saludas?—preguntó la madre Uchiha fingiendo estar dolida por ese detalle, cosa que le pareció gracioso a los demás, menos a los hermanos Uchiha, quienes lo consideraban vergonzoso por la pose dramática que su madre hacia.

—Pero…pero…—aun a pesar de lo dicho por la peli-negra no podía ni articular palabra, dado que aun no comprendía lo que era esto, aunque el pelirrojo se hacia una idea de lo que era.

—Oni-chan, es una fiesta de bienvenida para ti—hablo la joven Naruko, sonriendo a su manera, mientras que caminaba a abrazar a su hermano con fuerza por la alegría que le daba volver a verlo, a lo que el correspondió con una sonrisa agradeciendo este detalle, aunque ahora tenia otra duda…

—Pero ¿Cómo hicieron todo tan rápido? ¿Y como supieron que regrese?—preguntaba el Jinchuriki Oji-azul mirando a los presentes intrigado.

—¿A caso crees que las palomas mensajeras, van directo con el Hokage?—preguntó el Sandaime sonriendo.

—¿O que no te vi cuando hiciste esa escena en la academia?—preguntó ahora el Uchiha menor con una muy leve sonrisa sincera, al parecer el joven Uchiha al enterarse del regreso de su viejo amigo, pues dejo de lado su venganza al menos por le momento, para recibirlo.

—¿O incluso que no sentí tu Chakra en el campo de entrenamiento?—preguntó ahora el Uchiha mayor sonriendo.

—Ok, ok, ok ya entendí, quise mantener el perfil bajo al regresar, pero hice todo lo opuesto…¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo-dattebayo?—se auto preguntó el Jinchuriki, ante la mirada de todos—¿Que?—preguntó confundido por las miradas.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Mikoto sorprendida a lo que el dúo Uzumaki se confundió aun más.

—¿Qué fue que-dattebayo?—preguntó nuevamente el Jinchuriki, ante la mirada atónita de todos, bueno, solo de los adulto.

—Eso…ese "Dattebayo"—aclaro el Sandaime levemente sorprendido.

—Eso solo es un tic verbal que usa Nii-san—aclaro el pelirrojo sin saber cual era la sorpresa de todo.

—Sin duda…se parece mucho a Kushina, aun cuando ella ni lo crio—hablo Mikoto sorprendiendo e irritando al Jinchuriki rubio.

—¡Yo no me parezco en nada a ella-Dattebayo!—gritó el Jinchuriki con ojos abiertos como platos y abriendo la boca tan grande que podías de entrar y salir sin problemas, haciendo reír levemente a los adultos.

—Lamento decirte esto Naru-chan…pero si es cierto…tienes casi el mismo tic verbal que Kushina…solo que ella dice "Dattebane" y tu "Dattebayo"—aclaro la madre Uchiha, haciendo que el Jinchuriki se quedara con la quijada por el suelo.

—Entonces no volveré a decirlo-Dattebayo…¡Demonios!—gritó el Jinchuriki, al no poder deshacerse de ese tic que desarrollo en su tiempo en Uzugakure.

—No creo que puedas deshacerte de ese Tic Nii-san—hablo el pelirrojo riéndose levemente por la graciosa escena y al solo terminar su oración, todos posaron su vista en él, recién dándose cuenta del acompañante del rubio…

—¿Oye Oni-chan, no nos presentaras?—preguntó Naruko aun abrazada a su hermano, mientras que miraba al pelirrojo y al notar eso el Jinchuriki asintió olvidándose por un momento de su hermano de otra madre.

—Pues verán, el es una de las personas que me llevo hace años a una vida mejor, Uzumaki Daichi o como yo lo considero Daichi Nii-san-Dattebayo…¡Oh Vamos!—gritó al final el Jinchuriki al ver que uso nuevamente el tic.

—Hola, es un gusto conocerlos—hablo el pelirrojo levantando la mano sonriendo, cosa que fue correspondida por todos menos el Uchiha menor, quien solo le miraba.

—Nii-san ellos son mi verdadera familia de todo menos sanguínea-dattebayo…—esta vez el Jinchuriki no se quejo a gritos, solo se maldecía mentalmente por no poder dejar de decir su tic verbal, pero ignorando eso por ahora, decidió seguir con las presentaciones—El es Oji-san, o como muchos lo conocían, Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen—hablo el Jinchuriki señalando la antiguo Kage quien sonreía—Luego viene la familia Ichiraku y en mi opinión los mejores cocineros de Ramen que existen, Ayame Nee-chan y Teuchi Oji-san—hablo nuevamente señalando al dúo de cocineros, quienes sonreían ante la presentación.

—Ansió probar un poco de ese Ramen—hablo el pelirrojo sintiendo hambre con solo imaginárselo, pero luego vendrá el almuerzo, ahora debía de seguir oyendo los nombres de la familia de su hermano.

—Luego viene a quien considero una madre adoptiva por lo bien que me trataba y actual líder del Clan Uchiha, Uchiha Mikoto—hablo nuevamente el Jinchuriki señalando a la peli-negra quien sonreía por la presentación.

—Hola, es un gusto conocerte Daichi-chan—hablo la madre Uchiha sonriendo al pelirrojo quien correspondió al gesto.

—Luego viene quien considero mi hermano mayor, líder de un grupo AMBU y el mejor ninja del Genjutsu, Itachi nii-san—hablo el pelirrojo señalando al Uchiha mayor, quien sonreía levemente por lo que dijo.

—Gracias por eso Naruto, pero ya no soy líder AMBU, deje ese puesto hacia unos años—hablo el Uchiha mayor sorprendiendo al Jinchuriki por eso, pero al ver la mirada del Uchiha, decidió no preguntar la razón por ahora.

—O-Ok…ahora viene a quien considero mi primer y mejor amigo, alguien misterioso para muchos y alguien en quien se puede confiar, Uchiha Sasuke—presentó el Jinchuriki señalando a su amigo de la infancia, quien solo dio un "Hpmh" en respuesta, pero sonreía al igual que los demás.

—Es un placer conocerlos a tod…—el pelirrojo no pudo terminar su oración, dado que escucharon un aullido de dolor de parte del Jinchuriki rubio, quien tenia la mejilla siendo tironeada por su hermanita, quien hacia pucheros.

—Oni-chan, no te olvides de mi—hablo la pequeña Naruko (que ahora tiene 9 o 10 años) mirando a su hermano, quien se sobaba la mejilla adolorido.

—N-No me olvidaba de ti-Dattebayo—hablo adolorido el Jinchuriki, para luego darse una auto-bofetada por no poder olvidar su tic—B-Bueno…Nii-san, ella era y sigue siendo la luz de mi vida, quien evito que me volviera una especie de Emo o algo así, quien con solo su primera palabra me dio una nueva razón de vivir…mi pequeña Naruko Imotou-chan-Dattebayo—presentó el Jinchuriki a su hermanita con una sonrisa y ella al parecer sonreía de la misma manera, lo cual alegraba a el antiguo Kage y a la madre Uchiha dado que hacia tiempo no la veían sonreír así.

Luego de que todas las presentaciones acabaran, pues allí la celebración inicio y pasaron el resto del día disfrutándolo a lo grande, jugando, algunos cantando y en caso del pelirrojo, conociendo.

Luego de ese hermoso día pues, el dúo Jinchuriki callo en la cuenta de que no tenían donde dormir y ya era tarde para rentar algún apartamento, pero la salvación llego con una propuesta por parte de la madre Uchiha, que les ofreció la casa de enfrente a la suya, para vivir claro esta, es la que más sana estaba de todo el recinto, a parte de la suya claro esta, por lo que no habrá problemas, solo le faltaba unos leves arreglos y algo de pintura para quedar como nueva, esa propuesta claramente alegro al dúo Uzumaki, aunque al parecer Naruko no quería regresar a la casa Namikaze y le rogo a su hermano quedarse con ellos, lo cual le puso nervioso y más cuando ella uso la peor técnica jamás creada…Ojitos de cachorro no Jutsu.

Al ver tan mortalmente tierna mirada, el Jinchuriki no pudo ni decir No, para negarse.

Luego el trio Uzumaki se había ido de la casa del trio Uchiha y se instalo en la del frente la cual era lo suficientemente grande como para al menos 6 personas, por lo que estarían cómodos.

(Flash Back Fin)

Y con eso obtuvieron esta casa la cual en opinión el Jinchuriki era muy acogedora…al menos lo era hasta que la primer semana termino y entonces los problemas habían iniciado, la gemela de Naruto, Narumi, había comenzado a visitar al dúo Uzumaki casi todos los días, por el interesante comentario del pelirrojo que les dio cuando se fueron aquel día, eso desencadeno una serie de eventos que irritaba al Jinchuriki rubio y levemente al pelirrojo.

Dado que incesantemente eran acosados, más el Jinchuriki rubio, por la antigua familia de sangre del rubio, primero fueron sus padres, quienes ofrecían entrenarlo día a día, inclusos e colaban en su nueva casa para convencerlo y el dúo Uzumaki tenia que tener un gran control para no lanzarse a sacarlos a patadas cada día, luego vino el problema de Narumi, quien comenzaba a visitarlo, cuando era la hora del desayuno, almuerzo o cena, para prepararle algo especial para su hermano, lo cual le irritaba cada día, pero el pelirrojo queriendo ver el lado bueno, le dijo que al menos no tendrían que estar cocinando, sabiendo lo malos que son para eso…ese era el único lado bueno, lo cual los llevo al momento actual.

Ahora se ve que el dúo Uzumaki estaba sentado alrededor de la meza de la cocina, mientras que la Namikaze tarareando una canción, les serbia a cada uno su parte del desayuno, aunque por obvias razones, le dejo la mayor parte a su hermano, quien estaba algo fastidiado…pero debía de admitir que esos Hot cakes olían bastante bien e incluso les despertaba el hambre, por lo que el acepto comerlos…aunque o que le molesto fue que al parecer su hermana quería darle de comer, lo cual para el rubio, luego e 6 mese ya fue el colmo.

—¡Ok es suficiente-dattebayo!—gritó el Jinchuriki ya sacado de su paciencia, alterando tanto al pelirrojo como a la Namikaze, quien se alejo un poco del rubio—¡¿No puedes dejarnos en paz al menos un solo día?!—gritó/preguntó el Jinchuriki claramente molesto a lo que su hermana le miro algo triste, pero cambio esa mirada a una de determinación.

—Oni-chan ¿porque no quieres aceptarme?—preguntó Narumi claramente herida, pero aun firme.

—¿Enserio quieres que te acepte?—preguntó el rubio algo irritado, por no decir molesto.

—¡Claro que si! ¡Llevo diciéndotelo 6 meses!—respondió la joven Namikaze claramente ofendida y haciendo al Jinchuriki sonreír, lo cual le dio mala señal al pelirrojo, dado que el conocía bien esa sonrisa…era una clásica sonrisa que el Jinchuriki tenia cuando tenia una idea…y esta terminaba mal…el pelirrojo le decía "La sonrisa del infortunio"

—Pues si tanto lo quieres…lo único que debes hacer es…—hablo el joven de cabello rubio, sonriendo aun más que antes y haciendo al pelirrojo sudar, dado que esa sonrisa le comenzaba a asustar y la Namikaze esperaba expectante la respuesta—…¡Comprometerte y casarte con Nii-san-Dattebayo!—gritó el Jinchuriki dejando a ambos pelirrojos congelados.

—¡¿NANI?!—gritaron ambos pelirrojos con la misma expresión de SHOCK anime, es decir ojos de plato.

—Pero bueno, si eso es demasiado para ti, entonces supongo que pierdes tu tiempo—hablo el Jinchuriki sonriendo, sabiendo como su "hermana" detestaba al pelirrojo, por lo que sabia que ella no aceptaría y se rendiría, pero la Namikaze al ver que perdería su oportunidad, pues en un acto desesperado grito.

—¡Esta bien!—gritó la pelirroja levemente sonrojada, dejando al dúo Uzumaki sorprendido y en caso del pelirrojo en SHOCK—¡Si eso hace falta para que me perdones, me comprometeré con Daichi y me casare con el y seré la mejor esposa que él pueda tener!—luego de haber gritado eso Narumi sin resistir más se fue del lugar con una nueva meta, mientras que el pelirrojo y el rubio, pues aun no sabían que paso realmente y en caso del pelirrojo tenia un tic nervioso.

—Nii-san…—en eso el pelirrojo lo sujeto del cuello de la ropa comenzando a zarandearlo—¡¿En que demonios pensabas al decir esa estupidez?!—gritó en duda el pelirrojo claramente molesto, mientras que el rubio se comenzaba a poner azul por el mareo de como era zarandeado.

—L-Lo siento Nii-san…n-no esperaba que aceptara—hablo el mareado Jinchuriki.

—¡¿Lo sientes, solo eso?! ¡¿Sabes lo que m harán ellas si se enteran de esto?! ¡Me mataran!—gritó el pelirrojo comenzando a sacudir con más fuerza al pobre y mareado Jinchuriki y con eso fue el inicio de la tortura de Uzumaki Daichi.

Bien aquí termino el cap de hoy lectores, espero les guste

¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Qué creen que pasara con el problema que el pelirrojo tiene ahora? ¿Cuántas veces Naruto uso la "sonrisa del infortunio"? ¿Qué esperan para el próximo cap?

Bien ahora quiero enviarles un saludo a Zafir09 por su apoyo en mis historia, CCSakuraforever por su apoyo en todas mis historias, desde Elemental, Jurásico y ahora esta ^^, también un saludo a luisdox por el apoyo que me brinda en este FF y claro al gran león solitario, no se queda afuera :D

Ahora responderé a los Reviews:

 **Zafir09:** Tienes muchas buenas ideas, pero lamento no poder elegirlas todas, además debo mantener suspenso en la historia, por lo que no puedo elegir todas las ideas que me dan :D

 **Luisdox:** pues como viste, ya esta el cap para que disfrutes :3

 **CCSakuraforever:** No se si llamar Ritsuko a la forma femenina del Kyubi, pero pensare si ponerle así ^^

 **Leon solitario** : Te lo prometo, habrán muchos celos en este FF ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Examenes y equipos

**Los Jinchurikis de Uzu Capitulo 5 "Examenes y equipos"**

Luego de aquel momento con el dúo Uzumaki con la pelirroja Namikaze, había pasado una semana, en la cual todos se habían enterado del compromiso entre ambos jóvenes de cabello rojo, tomando distintas reacciones de muchos, por parte de la familia Namikaze se alegraron, dado que ahora Narumi estaba a un paso más de conseguir el perdón de su hermano, aunque claro los progenitores no habían tenido algún avance, por parte de la joven y tierna Naruko, pues ella no sabia bien si reírse o sentir pena del pobre pelirrojo, quien a durante 3 días estuvo escondido debajo de las sabanas de su cama, diciendo una y tora vez que eso debía ser una pesadilla y que seguramente en cualquier momento despertaría...pobre chico.

Mientras que en caso de los Uchiha, pues Mikoto al saber del compromiso suspiro algo desanimada, dado que ahora el pobre joven de cabello rojo, le seria imposible escapar de la mira de la familia Namikaze, en caso de los hermanos Uchiha, pues Sasuke no le dio mucha importancia, dado que solo era otro intento de la familia Namikaze, para acercarse al rubio Uzumaki e Itachi tenia los mismos pensamientos y el Sandaime Hokage estaba extrañado de que Daichi le propusiera matrimonio a Narumi…claramente el Sandaime no sabia que fue lo que realmente paso.

Y al final la reacción de los aldeanos civiles de Konoha, ellos al enterarse de que un desconocido de otra aldea se casaría con la descendiente del Yondaime y la habanera sangrienta, pues realmente no sabían que pensar, dado que no sabían la razón del compromiso.

Los últimos 4 días de la semana el Uzumaki rubio había estando intentando sacar a su hermano de la cama, dado que no podía quedarse allí toda la vida, aunque siempre recibía en respuesta que no lo sabría hasta que lo intentara, lo cual irritaba al Uzumaki rubio, hasta que el séptimo día llego al colmo y el Jinchuriki del alma del Kyubi, termino sacando a patadas al pelirrojo de la cama…literal.

Luego de eso y de que el rubio Uzumaki hiciera entrar en razón al pelirrojo, pues este a mala gana termino aceptando el compromiso en el que su hermano injustamente le metió…pero eso si, con la condición de que Narumi no hiciera anda que le avergonzara frente a las personas de la aldea.

Lo cual nos lleva a este momento…

Actualmente en Konohagakure no Sato, mas especifico en la academia ninja, se ve a un nervioso Naruto mirando a su hermano de otra madre, quien tenia un tic en su ojo derecho por su situación actual, ya que ahora por lo visto tenia a cierta pelirroja Namikaze abrazándolo del brazo izquierdo, metiendo dicho brazo entre sus senos copa C, que si bien se sentían cómodos, para el pelirrojo el sentir eso era lo peor que le podía pasar, aunque claro…¿Tenia opción?...claro que no, dado que si la alejaba de él, ella se le pegaba de nuevo, si se escondía, ella de alguna forma le encontraba y para su desgracia, no podía de atacarle, no porque le temiera a lo que le pase a él en la aldea por hacerlo, sino porque el simplemente no podía de golpear a una mujer, a menos que ella cumpla alguna de sus 3 reglas, estar en medio de un entrenamiento, que ella sea una enemiga la cual interrogar o la ultima, que dañe a un ser querido para él, esto se aplicaba a cualquier persona, animal, invocación, ETC.

Y dado que ella no cumplía ninguna de las 3 reglas del pelirrojo, él se sentía completamente inutilizado, sin poder hacerle ningún rasguño a la pelirroja, quien ahora mismo sonreía alegre abrazando al brazo del pelirrojo.

— _Nii-san, te juro por mi nombre, que cuando me libre de este lio en el que me metiste…te enseñare lo que es el infierno en vida_ —pensaba el pelirrojo contando hasta 10 para soportar a la pelirroja a su lado, y claro tampoco toda la atención que llamaba la escena, dado que todos en el salón incluso el sensei de nariz cicatrizada, dejaban de mirar al dúo Uzumaki/Namikaze rojos. Al tiempo que el Uzumaki rubio sonreía nervioso, dado que sabia que su hermano no resistiría mucho y en eso para alivio de él y el pelirrojo mencionado, se oye como sonó al campana, dando la señal de que era hora el almuerzo, a lo que el pelirrojo acompañado del rubio, salieron de inmediato por la ventana queriendo huir a toda costa de la pelirroja.

Aunque al parecer su plan tuvo una gran falla, la cual fue que antes de poder siquiera haber salido por la ventana la pelirroja les sujeto a ambos del cuello de la ropa.

—¿No intentaran huir de mi verdad?—preguntó dulcemente la pelirroja, pero con un tono que prometía dolor si la respuesta era errónea, lo cual hizo a ambos Uzumaki sudar a mares del miedo y nerviosismo que les invadió el cuerpo e inmediatamente ambos comenzaban a negar rápidamente con su cabeza, si bien ambos no tenían porque obedecer lo que la pelirroja dijera, ambos sabían mejor que nadie lo que pasaba si te enfrentabas a una pelirroja enojada…era el mismo infierno en vida, por lo cual ambos ya resignados se fueron con la pelirroja a almorzar y el pelirrojo Uzumaki le maldecía a su hermano por este infierno en él que les metió, solo por un intento de hacer a su hermana desistir de tener su perdón.

Ya una vez afuera, se ve como todos los estudiantes de la academia estaban sentados en pequeños grupos, cada quien disfrutando de sus almuerzos personales…menos los Uzumaki, dado la sencilla razón de que ahora debían de comer el almuerzo que Narumi les preparo con sus propias manos…eso no era lo malo, lo malo era la escena que había entre el pelirrojo Uzumaki y la pelirroja Namikaze…dado que ahora, a diferencia de hace una semana, la pelirroja trataba de darle de comer al pelirrojo, mientras que el rubio Jinchuriki se reía en silencio de él.

—Vamos Daichi-Kun di "Aaa"—hablo la joven pelirroja sonriendo, mientras que extendía un trozo de bola de arroz a la boca del pelirrojo, quien al parecer pues…

— _Por favor…que alguien me mate…_ —pensó el pelirrojo sonrojado de sobre manera, por lo que tenia que vivir, gracias a su hermano de otra madre—N-Narumi…puedo comer yo solo—hablo el pelirrojo, tratando de no vivir el momento actual, dado a las miradas que recibía de los demás estudiantes de la academia, aunque al parecer lo que dijo callo en oídos sordos, dado que la pelirroja no se movió en lo absoluto.

—Vamos, di "Aaa" —pidió nuevamente la pelirroja, quien aprecia desprender un deseo de muerte hacia el pelirrojo, quien al sentir esos e puso mas nervioso que antes y al voltear al mirada de reojo a su hermano, pues vio que este estaba dándole la espalda, mientras que comía una bola de arroz dándole una señal que le decía "estas solo en esto Nii-san" lo cual claramente molesto al pelirrojo, dado que fue el Jinchuriki del alma de la Kyubi quien le metió en esto, aunque el pelirrojo no podía de hacer nada en contra de la pelirroja, por lo que resignado.

—Aaa—hablo el pelirrojo abriendo la boca con las mejillas teñidas del mismo tono de su cabello, lo cual hacia sonreír a la pelirroja quien metió suavemente el trozo de comida dentro de la boca del pelirrojo, quien a regañadientes comenzó a masticarlo, si bien tenia buen sabor lo que estaba comiendo, la forma en la que tuvo que comerlo era lo que le molestaba.

—¿Ves? No fue tan difícil—hablo la pelirroja sonriendo y tomando otro trozo de la bola de arroz y la acerco a la boca del pelirrojo, quien a regañadientes repitió la acción anterior.

Así paso unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se ve o mejor dicho se oye que la campana de clase sonar, lo cual hizo al pelirrojo suspirar aliviado, dado que ahora se salvo en parte de su pesadilla diaria.

— _Me salvo la campana.._ —pensó el pelirrojo, corriendo dentro del salón de clases, siendo seguido por su hermano quien por dentro estaba muriéndose…de risa por como había hecho sufrir a su hermano con esa propuesta que le dio a su "hermana", si bien no tenia el resultado que esperaba, al menos el rubio se entretendría un buen rato con esto.

Una vez dentro del salón se ve como rápidamente el pelirrojo se sentó al lado de la ventana y sentó a su hermano de otra madre a su lado, dejando así sin lugar a la pelirroja donde sentarse y ella al ver esto hizo pucheros por eso y sin más se fue a sentar atrás de ellos.

—¿No crees que se esta pasando?—preguntó el pelirrojo en susurros a su hermano quien no dejaba de reírse de la situación—¡Ya deja de reírte!—gritó golpeando al Jinchuriki en el rostro con fuerza callándolo en un instante.

—¡Itai eso dolió-dattebayo!—gritó adolorido el Jinchuriki sobándose la cara, para luego mirar a su hermano molesto—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso-dattebayo?!—preguntó a gritos ahora si molesto.

—¡Porque no dejas de burlarte Nii-san-Baka!—gritó el pelirrojo a punto de golpear de nuevo a su hermano, pero en eso un borrador de tiza le golpeo en la cara frenándolo, para luego todos miraran al frente donde había un Iruka con una vena hinchándose en su frente.

—Daichi…no me importa si eres el prometido de la hija de Yondaime-sama…—en esos e ve como al sensei cicatrizado se le agrando la cabeza del doble de su cuerpo, mientras que su vos se volvía mucho más grave—¡No permitiré que distraigas a todos de la clase!—gritó el sensei usando el temido Jutsu de cabeza demoniaca y provocando que el dúo Uzumaki tuviera que sujetarse para no salir volando por al viento que lanzaba el sensei al gritar y claro que todos se taparan los oídos por el ruido ensordecedor incluyendo los civiles que pasaban cerca…por dios incluso el Ichibi que se encontraba en Suna, tuvo que taparse los oídos.

De regreso a la situación actual se ve como el dúo de Uzumaki estaba ahora tratando de quitarse la sordera temporal y de que todo se calmara, se ve como ahora Iruka ya más calmado, con una lista en su mano procedió a hablar.

—Bien, ahora quiero que todos me presten atención, hoy será el examen final de graduación y espero que todos hayan estudiado—hablo Iruka, mirando a todos en la sala, notando algunos nerviosos a otros relajados y a unas fans locas acosando a Sasuke…lo típico.

Luego de eso se ve el Chunin cicatrizado comenzó a entregar unas hojas a sus estudiantes que tenían preguntas básicas para los Genin.

—Bien ahora les daré un plazo de una hora para terminar el examen y…Comiencen—dio la señal el Chunin cicatrizado, para luego se viera como todos los Genin tomaron sus respectivos exámenes y comenzaron a hacerlos.

El Dúo Uzumaki no había tenido problemas en terminar el examen, dado que su padre/sensei, les había hecho memorizar lo básico del Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu e incluso Kenjutsu y claro un poco de Fuinjutsu, por lo que el dúo de Uzu tenia una ventaja para este examen, el cual terminaron en 10 minutos, pero para no levantar sospechas decidieron esperar a que todos los demás terminaran o a que el plazo de una hora terminara, lo que pase primero.

Luego de un plazo de 50 minutos se ve como la hora que se les dio para terminar el examen termino y todos debieron de entregar sus respectivos exámenes al Chunin, quien al verlos, pues suspiro algo abatido de que algunos no pudieran de responder ni una sola pregunta, pero sonreía al ver que otros respondieron todas o casi todas.

—Bien, ahora quiero que todos salgan, seles ira llamand para dar el examen practico—hablo el Chunin a todos sus estudiantes, quienes asintieron y salieron del salón.

Luego de eso los Genin fueron llamados 1X1 algunos salían luciendo su nueva Diadema de Konoha ya sea en su hombro, de cinturón, en el cuello o en su frente, mientras que otros salían con auras depresivas sobre ellos, dado que no lograron pasar su examen practico y en eso...

—Uzumaki Naruto—llamaron en el salón al Uzumaki, quien al oír su nombre sonríe y se encamina a la puerta.

—¡Buena suerte Nii-san!—exclamaron el pelirrojo Uzumaki y la pelirroja Namikaze al mismo tiempo, cosa que asusto un poco al Uzumaki rojo.

Una vez dentro del salón el Jinchuriki miro a los Chunin presentes, para luego su sensei Iruka hablara.

—Bien Naruto, haz un Henge—pidió Iruka con su libreta preparada, mientras que el rubio asentía y hacia unas posiciones de manos.

—¡Henge no Jutsu!—exclamó el rubio, estallando en humo, para luego verse una copia exacta del pelirrojo Uzumaki frente a los Chunin, quienes aceptaron eso.

—Ahora viene el Kawarimi—pidió un Chunin de cabello blanco y antes de reaccionar el estaba parado donde antes estaba el Jinchuriki y el mencionado estaba sentado, bebiendo un poco de té en una taza.

—¡Oye eso es mío!—gritó el Chunin señalando a la taza y el Jinchuriki la miro detenidamente.

—No veo tu nombre en ella—hablo sonriendo el rubio, haciendo que una vena se hinchara en la frente del Chunin peli-blanco.

Luego de que ese problema se ve que el examen siguió.

—Ahora un Bushin—pidió un Chunin sentado al lado de Iruka, mientras que el rubio aprecia tener cierto nerviosismo—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó el Chunin.

—Pues la verdad es que no puedo crear un simple Bushin…¿No importa si creo otro tipo?—preguntó el Jinchuriki algo apenado a lo que los Chunin se miraron de reojo entre ellos y luego asintieron.

—Bien Naruto, te permitiremos hacer otro tipo de Bushin, por lo general se pide el Bushin normal, porque los estudiantes de la academia no pueden hacer otro tipo—aclaro Iruka, mientras que veía al rubio, quien asintió, para luego poner sus dedos en X.

—¡KageBunshin no Jutsu!—gritó el Uzumaki apareciendo en explosiones de humo otras 2 copias solidas de si mismo, sorprendiendo a los Sensei que veían esto, dado que ese era un Jutsu avanzado, pero allí lo tenían un Genin utilizándolo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—B-Bien Naruto…pasaste—hablo Iruka sonriendo y lanzándole al Jinchuriki una diadema de Konoha, quien sonriendo la atrapo, para luego ajustarla a su frente y salir victorioso del salón, donde fue recibido por el pelirrojo, quien le felicito por haber pasado, aunque antes de poder seguir.

—Uzumaki Daichi—llamaron al pelirrojo, quien sonriendo se despide de su hermano y entro al salón.

—¡Buena suerte Nii-san/Daichi-Kun!—hablaron el Jinchuriki del alma de la Kyubi y la Jinchuriki del poder de la Kyubi.

Luego de unos minutos se ve al pelirrojo salir con una sonrisa luciendo su diadema de Konoha en su brazo derecho, lo cual hizo sonreír a su hermano de otra madre.

Luego de eso y de que todos fueran evaluados, los Genin que aprobaron se reunieron todos en el salón de clases.

—Muy bien, solo quiero decirles, que me siento orgulloso de ustedes, se han esforzado, han trabajado duro y ahora serán recompensados—hablo el Chunin sonriendo, cosa que hacia a todos incluso al dúo Uzumaki y al Genin Uchiha sonreír—Ahora solo les pediré un minuto de su tiempo, para decirles quienes serán sus respectivos compañeros de equipo, los resultados fueron enviados Hokage-sama y hemos recibido respuesta hoy, por lo que es mejor no hacerles esperar, aunque les diré que este año al no haber una cantidad par precisa de Genin aprovados, un equipo deberá de tener 4 integrantes—aclaro sonriendo, para luego tomara su libreta y comenzara a hablar, aunque los Uzumaki tenían un muy mal presentimiento.

Unos minutos más tarde…

—Equipo 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Daichi, Namikaze Narumi—hablo el sensei cicatrizado, mientras que el pelirrojo pues…

— _¡Tiene que ser broma!_ —se gritó el pelirrojo mentalmente, mientras que al pelirroja, ahora luciendo su diadema en la frente abrazo el brazo de su prometido, quien aun estaba en SHOCK.

—¿Lo ves? El destino nos quiere juntos Daichi-Kun—hablo la pelirroja, mientras que el rubio Uzumaki le dio unas palmadas a su hermano en la espalda, lamentando su mala suerte…aun si fue el mismo quien la inicio y en caso del Uchiha, pues el sonrío, dado que al menos tiene a su viejo amigo en su equipo y las buenas noticias no paraban.

—Su sensei será…Uchiha Itachi—informo el buen Iruka sonriendo, mientras que los 4 miembros del equipo 7 miraban al Chunin, cada uno sorprendido, pero el trio Uzumaki/Uchiha con cierto toque de alegría, dado que sabían que con el Uchiha mayor no tendrían problema alguno en sus entrenamientos.

Luego de eso vinieron los siguientes equipos que eran…

1\. Equipo 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Sensei Yuhi Kurenai

2\. Equipo 9: en función desde el año pasado

3\. Equipo 10: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, sensei Sarutobi Asuma (Sakura no estará, al menos no como Kunoichi…ya se entenderá todo en el futuro).

Luego de que los equipos fueran asignados y de que el rubio a duras penas lograra evitar que su hermano se suicidara por su mala suerte, se ve como ahora los Genin debían de esperar a sus respectivos Sensei.

Y luego de unos cuantos minutos de esperar se ve como por la ventana apareció un AMBU con mascara de cuervo, mirando a los Genin.

—Miembros del equipo 7, les esperare en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 en 5 minutos—informo el AMBU neutral, para luego desaparecer en un Shunshin y el pelirrojo aprovechando la oportunidad, desapareció en un Shunshin de fuego, dejando a la Namikaze haciendo pucheros, mientras que el Uchiha salió por la ventana y se fue a su objetivo, en el caso del Jinchuriki rubio, pues este hizo una pose de manos y desapareció en un Shunshin de viento, dejando a la única miembro del equipo 7 presente sola, lo cual no le agrado en lo absoluto, pero ya haría pagar a su prometido por esto.

Y con eso la pelirroja salió del salón encaminándose al campo de entrenamient su nueva vida de Kunoichi

Hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy :D espero les haya gustado

¿Qué les parecieron los equipos? ¿Qué les parece la tortura de Daichi? ¿Qué futura tortura quieren para el pelirrojo? ¿Qué creen que pasara en el siguiente cap?

Ahora a los Reviews.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia eres de los que me motivan a seguir :D

 **Luisdox:** Mucho de lo que dices pasara o no…dejo suspenso, gracias por tu apoyo J

 **CCSakuraforever:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior y espero que este te agrade como los anteriores, gracias por apoyarme ^^

 **León solitario:** Descuida León todo tendrá sentido a su tiempo, y era el punto el ver la ironía de lo ocurrido XD, gracias por tu apoyo en la historia, un saludo directo de mi parte.

 **Mafer:** Yo te doy un saludo XD, y tal como querías, la continuación J

Antes de irme por hoy, dejare una lista de nombres, para Fem Kyubi, algunos que me propusieron unos amigos, otros que me propusieron ustedes, la votación se llevara a cabo durante 3 cap, por lo que tendrán mínimo 3 semanas para votar.

 **1.** **Ritsuko 0**

 **2.** **Natsumi 0**

 **3.** **Karumi 0**

 **4.** **Kasumi 0**

Bien ahora si me despido de todos mis lectores ^^ nos vemos.


	7. Chapter 7: presentaciones (equipo 7)

**Los Jinchurikis de Uzu capítulo 6 "presentaciones"**

Actualmente en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 se ve como un AMBU con mascara de cuervo estaba sentado sobre una roca aparentemente meditando, pero eso no duraría dado que de la nada aparecieron una mini explosión de humo y luego un destello de fuego, al desaparecer estos dos se ve que dejaron en su lugar al dúo Uzumaki, quienes parecían de estar tensos por alguna razón y antes de poder preguntar se ve como el Uchiha menor aterrizo frente a su hermano mayor, algo cansado…y no precisamente por haber corrido hasta al campo de entrenamiento…sino por haber huido de la pesadilla en vida que le perseguía.

E Itachi al ver lo agitados que estaban 3 de sus 4 estudiantes se confundió, dado que el campo de entrenamiento no esta tan lejos de la academia.

—¿Enserio tienen tan poca resistencia física?—preguntó algo burlón el Uchiha mayor y sonriendo por debajo de su mascara.

Antes de que el trio masculino pudiera de responder, se ve como había una estela de humo corriendo a donde estaban los 3 Genin con su Sensei y al ver esa estela el trio infantil supo que o mejor dicho quien era, por lo que los 3 se escondieron detrás de Itachi, quien miraba confundido esto, pero al distinguir a quien corría hacia ellos se puso pálido, dado que quien corría con toda la ira contra ellos era Namikaze Narumi y por su expresión era claro que ella no estaba nada feliz por haber sido dejada de lado por sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei, dejándola en la academia solitaria.

Eso llevo a que ella se enfureciera y comenzara a perseguir al Uchiha, al ser el único que no uso un Shunshin para ir al campo de entrenamiento, era el único que no podía escaparse de sus garras o eso creyó ella, ya que al fin y al cabo Sasuke se le escapo, al menso el tiempo suficiente como para llegar al capo de entrenamiento numero 7 sano y salvo.

—¡Al fin los encuentro desgraciados!—gritó la Namikaze claramente molesta, mientras que correa a toda velocidad contra sus compañeros de equipo y sensei, quienes al ver esto rápidamente trataron de huir o ocultarse, pero fue demasiado tarde dado que la pelirroja llego frente a ellos y sujeto con fuerza a su ahora sensei del cuello de la ropa y este al sentir eso se puso pálido debajo de su mascara.

—¿S-Sucede algo N-Namikaze-sama?—preguntó Itachi nervioso de que la ira de una pelirroja callera sobre él.

—Si…¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme de lado?!—casi gritó la pelirroja, mientras que zarandeaba a su Sensei, quien se comenzaba a poner azul.

—P-Pero no es mi culpa…y-yo s-solamente les dije que vinieran aquí—aclaro el Uchiha, comenzando a marearse, y haciendo que la pelirroja dejara de zarandearlo, para luego esta mirara a su hermano, a su prometido y al Uchiha, quienes estaban pálidos al notar la peligrosa mirada que seguramente prometía dolor para ellos.

—Nii-san, es tu prometida, tu relájala-dattebayo—hablo el rubio Jinchuriki asustado y empujando a su hermano pelirrojo contra la Namikaze aun molesta.

—P-Pero es tu hermana, es mejor que tu la relajes—hablo el pelirrojo nervioso de estar frente a frente con su peor pesadilla…una pelirroja enojada.

—Yo digo que tú la calmes—apoyo el Uchiha mirando al pelirrojo, quien al ver esto quedo como estatua al ver como sus compañeros de equipo e incluso su propio sensei lo lanzaron a dar la cara contra la mas fiera de todas las criaturas existentes.

—¡¿Y bien?!—exigió la joven pelirroja molesta y cruzada de brazos, poniendo nervioso al pelirrojo, dado el tono de molestia que tenia las palabras de la pelirroja.

—B-Bueno…en nombre de todo el equipo 7…e-excepto tu…¡Lo sentimos!—hablo muerto de miedo el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, rogando a los dioses que lo salven de la futura paliza que recibirá en breve.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que no paso nada lo cual confundió al pelirrojo y levanto la mirada para ver a la pelirroja aun molesta y de brazos cruzados.

—Sigo esperando—hablo la pelirroja seriamente, confundiendo a los hombres presentes por lo que decía…¿a caso no deseaba una disculpa por dejarla atrás?...porque si no es eso, entonces ninguno de los presentes sabia que podría ser—Estoy esperando un alago—susurro ella desviando la mirada a otro lado con un leve sonrojo—Cuando un hombre se disculpa con su prometida…mínimo debe alagarla—susurro nuevamente haciendo que al pelirrojo le rebalsara un gotón por su nuca, al igual que en la nuca del resto del equipo 7.

— _Esto tiene que ser una broma_ —pensaron todos los miembros hombres del equipo 7 al mismo tiempo y con la misma expresión de "¿es enserio?" en sus rostros, aunque el pelirrojo siendo un caballero...la mayor parte del tiempo, suspiro para luego mirar a la pelirroja.

—Bueno ya…no te enojes Narumi…-chan…tu bello rostro debe ser adornado con esa adorable sonrisa tuya—hablo el pelirrojo suavemente y sonriendo, aunque por dentro— _¡KAMI-SAMA POR FAVOR MATAME AHORA!_ —rogo llorando internamente por lo que tuvo que decir…además de que claro, si el dios de la tierra no lo mata, entonces alguien más lo hará.

Mientras que el resto de los hombres presentes no daban crédito a lo que acababan de ver, dado que los 3 sobre todo el Jinchuriki sabia que al pelirrojo pues…no le caía bien del todo la pelirroja desde que se volvieron prometidos y esas palabras sonaron casi reales, aunque el Jinchuriki rubio juraría haber oído esas palabras dichas por el pelirrojo antes…pero ¿Donde?

Mientras que en el caso de la pelirroja, pues ella estaba sonrojada por esas palabras tan dulces dichas por su prometido, tanto que incluso ella hasta olvido su enojo anterior, para luego se viera la pelirroja con al velocidad que heredo de su padre el Yondaime, abrazo con la fuerza heredada de su madre, al pelirrojo, mientras que sonreía alegre por esas palabras.

—Muy bien, ya me siento mejor—hablo sonriendo la Namikaze, mientras que el pelirrojo comenzaba a ponerse azul, ya que el abrazo era tan fuerte que no dejaba entrar el aire a sus pulmones o incluso dejar salir el aire que tenia dentro de ellos.

—Etto…Narumi…si no lo dejas, quedaras viuda antes de tiempo—hablo Naruto, viendo como su "hermana" estaba por matar al pelirrojo por falta de aire y ella al notar como Daichi estaba ya incluso llegando a ponerse morado, pues entro en pánico, para luego soltarlo rápidamente y para sorpresa de los hombres presentes, ella comenzara a darle respiración de boca a boca, mientras que con sus manos le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza.

—¡Vamos Daichi-Kun reacciona! ¡No puedes dejarme sola, no aun!—gritaba la pelirroja dramatizando de mas en la escena, para luego besar nuevamente al pelirrojo, dándole mas aire.

Eso se repitió unos cuantos minutos hasta que el pelirrojo al fin logro reaccionar y aparentemente lo hizo cuando la pelirroja le estaba besando los labios, lo cual lo sorprendió y hasta lo asusto y mas al ver la mirada de su hermano.

— _Si, ellas definitivamente te mataran en cuanto regresemos Nii-san, Nii-san, estas a mi merced ahora, todo tu destino esta en la palma de mi mano Wuahahaha_ —pensaba el rubio Jinchuriki, riéndose macabramente dentro de su mente y si bien ninguna de esas palabras fue dicha, pues el pelirrojo aun así pudo saber al a perfección lo que tramaba su hermano de otra madre, por lo que sabia que estaba perdido, mientras que el dúo Uchiha miraba toda la escena, pero no decían nada, para no terminar en fuego cruzado.

Luego de eso pasaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta quelas cosas volvieron a la normalidad o mejor dicho tan normal, como podían ser las cosas en ese loco lugar y con eso…

—Bien, ya que estamos todos, quiero que iniciemos esto ahora—comenzó a hablar el líder del equipo 7—Primero que nada presentémonos, se que todos aquí ya se conocen entre si, pero esto es rutinario, cada uno diga su nombre, sus gustos, disgustos, pasatiempos y sueños para el futuro—informo el ex-líder AMBU a sus Genin quienes asintieron—Bien, como su sensei, me corresponde iniciar—una vez dicho esa parte, se ve que el sensei Uchiha suspiro para luego iniciar—Soy Uchiha Itachi, mis gustos…no recuerdo ninguno ahora…hay muchas cosas que me disgustan…mis pasatiempos, no puedo decírselos aun…y mi sueño para el futuro…nunca pensé en eso—finalizo el Uchiha dejando a sus Genin mirándole claramente decepcionados.

— _Solo nos dijo su nombre_ —pensaron todos simultáneamente, mientras miraban a su sensei, quien miraba a cada uno.

—Haber tu turno Naruto—hablo el Uchiha señalando con la mirada al Uzumaki rubio, quien asintió.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto, mis gustos son comer Ramen, entrenar con Nii-san y Arashi-sensei y Kyu-chan—inicio a hablar el Uzumaki, mientras que sonreía recordando a su esposa esperándole en Uzugakure y los demás le miraban, algunos sonriendo como Itachi y Daichi, otros confundidos como Sasuke y cierta pelirroja estaba, pues como decirlo…algo inquieta ante la mención de la Kyubi—Me disgustan aquellas personas que criticaban a Kyu-chan en su pasado, los que se creen mejores a los demás solo por venir de una familia de prestigio y la familia Namikaze—le siguió claramente molesto ante las menciones anteriores y haciendo que la pelirroja presente se deprimiera levemente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su prometido—Mis pasatiempos son entrenar, viajar a donde me lleve el viento y aprender nuevos estilos de Kenjutsu y mi sueño para el futuro, es lograr que en las naciones elementales haya paz—finalizo sonriendo el Jinchuriki y haciendo sonreír a Itachi, a los Genin presentes.

—Bien, ahora es tu turno Ototo—informo el Uchiha sensei sonriendo, y mirando a su hermano, quien asintió sonriendo levemente.

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke…no hay mucho que me guste y me disgustan muchas cosas y mis pasatiempos no tienen importancia ahora…y mi sueño para el futuro es encontrar al asesino de mi clan y llevarlo a la justicia—finalizo el Uchiha imitando casi a la perfección la presentación de su hermano, quien le miro con un gotón en la nuca por como fue imitado y el resto de Genin sabiendo cual fue el motivo de la presentación de Sasuke, se rieron levemente, aunque el dúo Uzumaki al oir que un sujeto asesino a todo el clan Uchiha se miraron de reojo entre ellos seriamente, para luego regresar al tema inicial de hoy.

—Bien Narumi-san, tu sigues—aclaro Itachi mirando a la Namikaze quien sonrió, para luego hablar.

—Bueno soy Namikaze Narumi, mis gustos son el ramen especial que Ka-san prepara, también el convivir con Naruto Nii-chan y recientemente pasar tiempo con Daichi-Kun—esto ultimo lo dijo sonrojada la joven pelirroja, mientras que el pelirrojo Uzumaki tenia un escalofrió—Me disgusta cuando Nii-chan y Daichi-Kun se alejan de mi sin importar que—eso lo dijo algo decaída la pelirroja, haciendo que el dúo Uzumaki la mirara de reojo—Y mi sueño es lograr que Nii-chan perdone a nuestra familia…y poder casarme con mi prometido—agrego a susurros y sonrojada, aunque eso fue oído claramente por los Uzumaki.

— _¿A caso se enamoro enserio de mi?_ —se preguntó el pelirrojo mentalmente, dado que ahora la pelirroja parecía enserio querer estar con él, en lugar de querer utilizarlo para que el rubio la perdone y de hecho el Uzumaki rubio tenia la misma duda recorriendo su mente, mientras que el dúo Uchiha al oír eso ultimo sin duda estaban sorprendidos de que la pelirroja al fin y al cabo deseara casarse con el pelirrojo.

—Bien…ahora Daichi—finalizo el Uchiha sensei mirando al pelirrojo, quien asintió, para luego iniciar a hablar.

—Bien….soy Uzumaki Daichi, me gusta entrenar Kenjutsu antiguo y viajar a distintos lugares, mis disgustos son aquellos que juzgan a los demás antes de conocerlos, mis pasatiempos son principalmente entrenar y estar junto cierta chica especial—eso el pelirrojo lo dijo medio sonrojado, pero sonriendo y Narumi creyendo que hablaba de ella se emociono levemente, pero mantuvo la calma—Y mi sueño para el futuro es…bueno, realmente no tengo uno—finalizo, mintiendo en realidad, dado que si tenia sus planes a futuro, pero no los revelaría, al menso no aún.

—Bien, ahora quiero que vayan a descansar, mañana iniciaremos nuestra primer misión como equipo 7—confirmo el Ex-AMBU a sus Genin, para luego este desapareciera en un Shunshin.

Luego de eso los Genin se retiraron del campo de entrenamiento, sin saber que entre los arboles de dicho campo, una figura enmascarada se movió, para luego esta desapareciera en la nada misma.

Bien, hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy, lamento si no es lo que esperaban, pero estoy con falta de inspiración de momento.

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿Qué les gusto más?

¿Qué creen que pueda pasar ahora?

¿Quién creen que era la figura enmascarada?

Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas a lo largo de mi FF, disfruten, nos vemos ^^

Y un saludo a todos mis lectores, sigan votando por el nombre que desean para la FEM Kyubi

 **Natsumi: 9**

 **Ritsuko: 2 (votaron algunos de mis compañeros)**

 **Karumi: 6**

 **Kasumi: 4**

Para los nuevos lectores, aun tienen tiempo de votar, por lo que espero ver sus opiniones.


	8. Chapter 8: Reconciliación

**Los Jinchurikis de Uzu Capitulo 7 "Reconciliación"**

Silenció, era todo lo que se podía oír en el bosque de Konoha, un rotundo y casi fatal silenció, entre los árboles una figura se movía a gran velocidad, sin hacer el menor ruido posible, y por sus movimientos, era claro que parecía estar huyendo, aunque esto era inútil, debido a que estaba consciente de que era seguido y de hecho al haberse detenido en un punto claro del bosque donde el sol le daba directamente, se podía notar que este individuó resultaba ser...¿Un Neko?...efectivamente, el individuó que huía sin parar y con gran maestría de sus perseguidores, no era otro sino un simple Neko de pelaje marrón y un listón rosa en su oreja derecha.

Al haberse detenido, de inmediato sus oídos se levantaron, al oír el sonido de una rama romperse detrás de él, lo cual lo puso alerta y más al ver una sombra moverse a gran velocidad de entre la oscuridad del bosque, sabiendo el destino que le esperaba al astuto felino, de inmediato comenzó a correr nuevamente, escabulléndose entre las ramas y raíces de los árboles, aunque esto simplemente marco su final, debido a que en cuanto empezó a correr, un total de 4 figuras salieron disparadas de los arbustos detrás del Neko, y dichas figuras comenzaron a correr en dirección al felino, quien al presentir esto intento un astuto escape subterráneo por los árboles huecos, pero en cuanto iba a entrar en uno, este fue detenido por un Kunai que aterrizó directo en el inicio de árbol, dejando al felino fuera de este y maldiciendo su suerte, para luego se viera como comenzó de nuevo a huir a toda velocidad, pero en cuanto lo hizo fue muy tarde, dado a que una de las 4 figuras había desaparecido y re-aparecido frente al felino, atrapándolo directo de su cola con la fuerza suficiente para evitar que escapase y de hecho el Neko marrón al sentí el agarre en su cola intento rasguñar la mano que le atrapo con sus patas delanteras, pero estas fueron detenidas por otras 2 manos que aparecieron, desde la perspectiva del felino, de la nada misma y por ende por la sorpresa, intento inútilmente escapar al agarre, pero estos eran demasiado fuertes y de hecho el que le apretasen su cola con tanta fuerza, lo debilitaba levemente.

En eso las 2 figuras restantes aparecieron aterrizando directo al lado de sus compañeros, para luego una de ellas presionara un comunicador en su oído.

—Lo conseguimos Nii-san—hablo la figura, la cual al acentuarse mejor al sol, revelo ser nadie más y nadie menos que Uchiha Sasuke, mientras que quien estaba a su lado, resultaba ser Uzumaki Naruto, quien suspiraba aliviado al ver que al fin lograron detener a su objetivo.

—¿Pueden verificar el listón rosa en su oreja?—preguntó una vos a través del comunicador, siendo esta la vos de Uchiha Itachi, líder del equipo 7.

—Afirmativo Itachi Nii-san, el listón está en su oreja derecha—respondió Naruto sonriendo al ver al Neko al fin atrapado y siendo sostenido de la cola por Narumi, mientras que su Nii-san, Daichi, lo sujetaba de los brazos para evitar que se escapara o atacara.

—Bien, Misión cumplida discípulos, el Neko perdido Tora, fue capturado—informó Itachi ahora llegando con sus estudiantes con una sonrisa de orgullo al ver que lograron completar una de las misiones más complejas de Konoha en un tiempo record.

—No quiero quejarme ni nada pero... ¿podrían ayudarnos? Este Neko ya me está poniendo nerviosa—pedía Narumi algo asustada por el rostro endemoniado del Neko, el cual pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Y así tras haber neutralizado al Neko Tora, se ve como el equipo 7, mejor conocido como el equipo Itachi, fueron a ver al Yondaime Hokage para dar de una vez por todas, terminada su misión y de hecho al llegar, lo vieron como de costumbre, firmando, sellando y tirando el papeleo que según él, era infinito, debido a que aun si esta todo el día firmándolos, este nunca disminuía en lo más mínimo, aunque los Genin, sobre todo su propia hija, pensaban que exageraba con sus palabras, dado que no era posible que el papeleo fuera tanto problema, pero dejando de lado los problemas mentales que el Yondaime y todos los Kages tenían con el papeleo, se ve como Itachi dio un paso al frente, para luego hablase...

—Yondaime-sama, misión cumplida, el Neko perdido Tora, fue encontrado y capturado—informó Itachi enseñando al pobre Neko Marrón atado y amordazado por el propio bien del equipo o al menos eso decían los Genin y de hecho al ver esto Minato sinceramente se había sorprendido.

—¿Enserio lo hicieron tan rápido? Pero si no tardaron ni 2 horas—debatió el Kage en respuesta, dado que generalmente los equipos Genin, incluso los más experimentados tardaban mínimo 5 horas en capturar a ese demonio felino y había equipos que incluso tardaban un día en capturarlo, aunque el Neko felino realmente estaba allí presente, lo cual demostraba que el líder del equipo 7 no mentía.

Unos minutos más tarde la esposa del Daimyō, quien era la dueña del Neko Marrón, había llegado para tener de nuevo a su mascota en sus brazos y lo hizo...literalmente, debido a que ahora el pobre Neko, estaba siendo abrazado por su dueña, con una gran fuerza, tanta que incluso el grupo de Genin, el Kage y el mismo Itachi podrían haber jurado que al Neko se le rompieron al menos uno o 2 huesos debido al mortal abrazo que su dueña le estaba dando y luego de que esta pagara al Kage por los servicios dados para recuperar a su amada mascota, ella se fue con una gran sonrisa, aun destrozando...es decir, aun abrazando a la pobre mascota.

Al haber salido del despacho del Hokage, todo quedo en silenció, hasta que este fue roto por la vos de Daichi.

—Sinceramente...siento pena por el pobre Tora—hablo el pelirrojo deseando no haberlo capturado, debido a que era mejor ser libre a tener que sufrir ese mortal abrazo y de hecho no era el único que pensaba en eso, dado que los presentes aun inconscientemente, asintieron ante esas palabras, aunque dejaron el tema de lado de momento.

—Bien equipo Itachi, aquí tienen su paga por la misión—hablo el Yondaime sonriendo orgullosos por el progreso que los Genin de Itachi tuvieron en estas semanas, debido a que hasta el momento, el total de las misiones clase D que el equipo 7 habían tenido desde su formación fue realmente sorprendente, teniendo un total de 30 misiones completadas al pie de la letra, y de hecho esto era posible debido al gran trabajo en equipo que estos habían desarrollado en este tiempo, pero dejando de lado el orgullo que sentía, este le entrego a Itachi un bono de dinero que luego él repartirá entre sus Genin—Buen trabajo equipo Itachi—felicitó con una sonrisa mirando a su hijo e hija, en caso de la pelirroja, esta sonrió alegre por las palabras de su padre, mientras que Naruto desvió la mirada, no queriendo ver esa sonrisa de nuevo, cosa que no paso desapercibido por su hermano de otra madre.

Luego de eso se ve como el equipo 7 había salido del despacho del Kage, mientras que este palideció al ver la pila de papeleo que aún le quedaba por terminar, lo cual casi lo hace llorar al tener que aún sufrir esta mortal pelea contra su más mortal enemigo.

Mientras tanto con el escuadrón 7, estos al haber salido del despacho del Kage, y tras Itachi repartiera el dinero entre los 4 equitativamente, quedándose él con solo una pequeña parte, se despidió de ellos, debido a que debía ir a casa ahora para ayudar a su madre con algo, dejando solo al grupo de Genin.

—Bien, otra misión completada exitosamente...esto amerita un tazón de Ramen de Ichiraku—opino Naruto con una gran sonrisa, estirando sus brazos al cielo, para asentimiento de Daichi, quien tenía hambre desde el amanecer, dado que no pudieron desayunar nada por haberse quedado dormido más de la cuenta y así se veía como el dueto iba a irse, pero en eso...

—E-Espera un momento Nii-san—llamó Narumi a Naruto, quien ante eso detuvo su caminar en seco, para luego sin voltear la mirada dijera o mejor dicho preguntara.

—¿Qué quieres ahora Narumi?—preguntó en tono neutro, debido a que desde hace días ya se había acostumbrado a ser llamado así por Narumi, pero eso no quería decir que le agradase, pero dejando de lado eso, Narumi le responde.

—K-Ka-chan hará su Ramen especial esta noche...y me pidió que...bueno...te preguntase podrías ir a cenar con nosotros esta noche—le respondió Narumi nerviosa por la posible reacción de su hermano rubio, la cual no se hizo esperar.

—Me niego—sentenció cortante, dispuesto a iniciar su caminata de nuevo, dejando a Narumi triste detrás de él, pero fue detenido por el pelirrojo, quien le sujeto del hombro con firmeza, lo cual llamo la atención del rubio, quien se volteó a ver a su hermano de todo menos de sangre confundido, aunque noto que este le miraba seriamente—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó confundido por la mirada, aunque el pelirrojo no le responde, al menos no por unos momentos, hasta que decide hablar.

—Nii-san, irás a la cena—sentenció Daichi seriamente, para sorpresa de Narumi, de Sasuke y sobre todo del mismo Naruto.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Porque tengo que ir?!—preguntó a gritos el Jinchuriki rubio, dado que esta broma de su Nii-san, no le estaba gustando en nada.

—Porque de no hacerlo, me veré obligado a darte el castigo que Arashi-sensei nos daba en los entrenamientos—amenazó el pelirrojo, para horror de su hermano de nombre.

—P-Pero...al menos dime 1 razón por la cual debería de ir—pidió Naruto queriendo escaparse tanto de la cena, como del castigo.

—Podría decirte 3, pero solo una es suficiente y se resume en una sola palabra:...Naruko—finalizó Daichi, haciendo a Naruto abrir los ojos y luego suspirar en derrota, dado que no podía decir nada ante eso, dado que sabía de a qué se refería su Nii-san al decir el nombre de su hermanita.

—Está bien...si es por ella, asistiré, pero me deberás una MUY grande luego Nii-san—refutó el Jinchuriki del alma de la Kyubi, para asentimiento del pelirrojo, quien dejó de lado su mirada seria y la reemplazo con una sonrisa entusiasta.

—Bien, lo verán en la noche en su casa para la cena—Informó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mirando a la sorprendida Narumi y esta se sorprendió aún más al ver al mirada del pelirrojo que le decía algo, pero ella no entendía que era, pero fue tarde para averiguarlo, debido a que el dueto Uzumaki se comenzó a encaminarse al recinto Uchiha.

—Sasuke ¿No vienes?—le preguntó Naruto a su viejo amigo, mirándolo de reojo, a lo que el Uchiha negó levemente la cabeza.

—Adelántense, iré a entrenar un poco más antes de ir a casa—le respondió e Uchiha menor, para asentimiento de Naruto y de pelirrojo, quienes sin más se encaminaron al recinto Uchiha.

Mientras que en el caso de Narumi, sin duda estaba sorprendida a ver que su prometido, en lugar de ir en su contra, pues le apoyo para que el rubio fuese a la cena con su familia esta noche y de hecho, al recordar las palabras del pelirrojo se sujetó inconscientemente el pecho.

— _Daichi-Kun..._ —pensó en su prometido unos minutos la joven pelirroja, hasta que su cuero reacciono y se dio cuenta de que debía ir a darle la buena noticia a su madre acerca de la visita de Naruto esta noche y el Uchiha menor, sin más se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento de su equipo, para entrenar un poco más, dado que aunque no lo admitiera, aun le faltaba velocidad y sigilo.

Luego de que todos se separasen, el tiempo transcurrió de manera suave, el dueto Uzumaki llego a su hogar en el recinto Uchiha, se dieron una ducha rápida para limpiarse la tierra y el sudor de la misión, en caso de Daichi, este se puso su ropa de casa, siendo una camisa negra y unos Short rojos que llegaban a las rodillas, mientras que Naruto, por culpa de la invitación de Narumi, tuvo que ponerse más presentable.

Mientras que en caso del hogar Namikaze, se veía como Kushina, tras saber que al fin su bebé, acepto una de sus invitaciones, realmente se había emocionado y ahora ella estaba poniendo aún más dedicación a su cena especial, dado que en un principio pensaba que no aceptaría.

En caso de Minato, este sin duda se sorprendió de que su hijo aceptara la invitación de su esposa para acompañarles a cenar, pero por otro lado se alegró de que al fin su hijo les diera una oportunidad, por lo que se asegurara de no echarlo a perder.

Y mientras en caso de Naruko, ella más que alegría, tenía sorpresa de que enserio su Oni-chan aceptara regresar al origen de su sufrimiento, por lo que significaba 2 cosas...o estaba listo para perdonar a la supuesta familia...o Daichi lo termino obligando...era claro que la segunda razón era la correcta.

Y así luego de que todos los Namikaze se arreglaran para la noche, esperaron pacientemente la llegada de Naruto, quien a estas alturas se encontraba usando una camisa abotonada blanca, su diadema Shinobi la había dejado en su casa, usaba unos zapatos negros y unos pantalones oscuros que hacían juego.

Tras haber caminado todo el recorrido a su antigua casa, se ve como Naruto estaba nervioso de entrar, dado que de por si este lugar le traiga MUY malos recuerdos, pero ya no había marcha atrás, por lo que tras haberse tragado lo que le quedaba de nervios, subió las escaleras del frente y camino hasta la puerta, llegando a esta se quedó mirando el picaporte unos minutos, hasta que decidió de abrir con la llave que le dieron cuando llego a la aldea.

Tras haber hecho eso, Naruto se quitó los zapatos dejándolos en la entrada, para luego caminara hasta la puerta interior, tomando un respiro profundo antes de girar el picaporte y finalmente entrar.

Al haber entrado al fin en su antigua vivienda, se sorprendió levemente al ver a sus progenitores, a su melliza y a su hermanita, todos esperándolo a pocos metros de la entrada y con suaves sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Bienvenido Soch...Naruto, es un gusto que vinieras—hablo Kushina con una sonrisa, reprimiendo su deseo de llamarlo Sochi a lo que el rubio desvió la mirada.

—S-Solo acepte la invitación por Naruko—se defendió el rubio Jinchuriki, no queriendo dar la impresión de que los había perdonado ni nada parecido, cosa que hizo a sus progenitores y gemela deprimirse levemente, pero en caso de Naruko, sonrió, para luego inevitablemente fuera a abrazarlo con ternura de hermanita menor, a lo que Naruto sonrió, correspondiéndole el abrazo a su hermanita.

Luego de ese tierno momento entre el dueto rubio, se veía como tras preparar la mesa para la cena, todos se sentaron en familia allí, Minato en el extremo con su amada esposa a un lado y su hijo en el otro, Narumi se sentó al lado de su madre y Naruko, como era de esperarse, se sentó al lado de su querido Oni-chan y tras haber servido el Ramen, todos golpearon sus palmas.

—¡Ittadakimasu!—exclamaron todos en sincronización, para posteriormente tomasen los palillos y se dispusieran a cenar.

La cena transcurrió algo...incomoda por así decirlo, debido a que Naruto no decía palabra alguna para interactuar con el resto de su "familia" exceptuado claramente Naruko, con quien cruzaba una que otra palabra, pero no decía mucho para no revelar nada a su supuesta familia de sangre.

Una vez finalizada la cena, todos estaban satisfechos, incluso Naruto quien aun si no lo admitía, ese Ramen especial era realmente delicioso, pero no rivalizaba en lo absoluto contra el de Ichiraku y tras haber levantado la mesa, Minato, Naruto y Naruko, quien a estas alturas estaba semi-dormida, abrazándose a su Oni-chan, quedaron a solas en la mesa, mientras que Kushina y Narumi lavaban los tazones y al ver la oportunidad frente a él, Minato miro a su hijo y tras tragar duro hablo.

—Naruto...tenemos que hablar, cara a cara—hablo Minato por dentro realmente nervioso, pero por fuera, tratando de mantenerse firme y ante esas palabras Naruto le miro de reojo sin emoción alguna.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar Yondaime...lo dije antes, la única razón por la cual vine, es mi Imotou-chan—sentenció Naruto con una sonrisa de lado al ver de reojo a su hermanita, acurrucándose en sus brazos con una suave sonrisa.

—Vamos Naruto...¿No ves que queremos remediar las cosas?...sabemos que nos equivocamos, lo reconocemos y nos arrepentimos de lo que te hicimos...queremos enmendar lo que hicimos...solo necesitamos que nos des una oportunidad para demostrártelo—hablaba Minato casi en un tono suplicante, cosa que llamo la atención de Naruto, quien desvió nuevamente la mirada, apretando levemente los dientes, queriendo gritarle a Minato muchas cosas...pero por alguna razón no tenía el valor para hacerlo, aunque en eso noto que su hermanita se quedó profundamente dormida en sus brazos, cosa que le hizo suspirar levemente.

—Llevare a Naruko a su habitación...cuando regrese...hablaremos de eso—le respondió agachando la cabeza, mientras que se levantaba y cargaba a su hermanita en sus brazos suavemente para no despertarla, sin notar la sorpresa del Yondaime por las palabras de su hijo, dado que en lugar de negarse rotundamente a la idea, dijo que iban a hablarlo, pero no pudo decir o agregar algo, debido a que Naruto se había ido de la sala, para llevar a su hermanita a su habitación.

Una vez dentro de la mencionada habitación Naruto tras haber dejado a su hermanita en su respectiva cama, la arropó e inconscientemente, como hace años, le dio un suave beso en su frente a modo de buenas noches y cuando se dispuso a salir de la habitación, escucho la vos de su hermanita.

—Oni-chan... —escucho a sus espaldas y el Rubio Jinchuriki se volteó de inmediato a ver a su hermanita tallándose los ojos.

—Lo siento Imotou-chan ¿te desperté?—preguntó el Jinchuriki del alma de la Kyubi, acercándose a la cama de su hermanita, arrodillándose al lado de esta.

—Nunca estuve dormida realmente—le respondió Naruko con una suave sonrisa, mientras que abría los ojos totalmente, sin cansancio, haciendo reír levemente a Naruto.

—Eres buena actriz, enserio pensé que te habías dormido—opino Naruto en broma, aunque esto no duro debido a que noto que su hermanita se puso triste—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó preocupado.

—Oni-chan...quiero que me hagas un favor—le hablo Naruko al Jinchuriki rubio, llamando su atención y este asintió levemente diciéndole que hará lo que sea por ella, pero no espero lo que pediría a continuación—Por favor...perdona a nuestra familia—le pidió casi suplicante, dejándolo claramente sorprendido al rubio Jinchuriki.

—P-Pero Imotou-chan... —antes de poder decir algo Naruko tomo nuevamente la palabra.

—No digo que se merezcan del todo tu perdón, lo que hicieron es algo imperdonable pero...No resisto ver...no resisto ver como tu bondadoso corazón se va marchitando por el odio—agregó la tierna Naruko con los ojos levemente llorosos, sorprendiendo a Naruto—Siempre que te veo con Narumi o con alguno de nuestros padres, veo en ti una mirada de odio que me asusta...no quiero que te vuelvas alguien agrió Oni-chan...no quiero aceptarlo, pero ellos hacen el esfuerzo para que los perdones...por favor Oni-chan...perdónalos—le suplico ella con unas leves lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, las cuales para Naruto fueron peores que si le clavasen una docenas de Kunai en todo el cuerpo...el ver que su hermanita lloraba por causa suya...era lo peor que podía ver en existencia.

Ante lo dicho por su hermanita Naruto agacho la cabeza unos instantes meditando lo que ella dijo, en si debía admitirlo, su familia hacía su parte para que él los aceptara de nuevo, incluso Narumi, se terminó comprometiendo así misma con su Nii-san, solo para que él, la viera como parte de su familia de nuevo y de hecho, cuando iba a pensar que no le era fácil olvidar lo que le hicieron, las palabras de su padre adoptivo y sensei resonaron en su cabeza.

"—Naruto, cuando regreses a la aldea de Konoha y te reencuentres con tu familia no olvides esto...el pasado ya es historia, no podemos cambiarlo...pero podemos aprender de él...los fracasos que hemos cometido, sirven de experiencia para el futuro, sé que tu familia debe de estar arrepentida de lo que te hicieron y aprendieron su lección...espero que cuando el momento llegue, sepas hacer lo correcto para ti y para ellos"

Al recordar las sabias palabras de su maestro, Naruto levanto la mirada y miro a su llorosa hermanita, aferrándose con fuerza a ella, sorprendiéndola, pero al cabo de unos momentos correspondió al gesto con la misma fuerza, sollozando levemente.

—No puedo prometerte nada Imotou-chan...pero te digo, que tratare de darles mi perdón...tratare—susurraba Naruto, para alegría de su hermanita, quien al cabo de unos minutos de estar abrazada a él, termino durmiéndose esta vez de verdad.

Tras haberse separado de ella y haberla nuevamente arropado con sus mantas, Naruto se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con una mirada de determinación.

— _Es hora...de dejar el pasado atrás_ —pensó el Jinchuriki rubio, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación de su hermanita, para luego se dirigiera a la sala donde era esperado por sus progenitores y su melliza.

Tras haber llegado con ellos, se sentó en una silla frente a ellos, para luego apoyara sus codos sobre la mesa, cruzando sus dedos frente a él y respirase profundamente, tensando levemente a sus progenitores.

—Entonces Naruto...¿Nos darás una oportunidad?—preguntó Minato nervioso, sujetando la mano de su esposa, quien estaba en las mismas condiciones, esperando la respuesta del rubio Jinchuriki, quien quito sus manos de la mesa y dijo.

—Está bien...les daré una oportunidad—respondió el Jinchuriki rubio, pero antes de que el trio se alegrase por esas palabras, agrego—Pero si la quieren, deberán seguir ciertas condiciones...ya no estarán acosándome cada segundo del día...ya no entraran a escondidas en mi casa, no irán todo el tiempo allí intentando sobornarme con entrenamiento para que los perdone y...quiero ser invitado a cenar al menos una vez a la semana—susurro la última parte avergonzado, debido a que enserio le agrado el sabor del Ramen de Kushina y de hecho ellos al oír esas condiciones, sobre todo la última, sin duda se habían sorprendido, dado que esto significaba que Naruto, quería pasar tiempo con ellos y además, el resto de las condiciones eran fáciles de seguir, por lo que ellos terminaron aceptando de inmediato...aunque Narumi agrego.

—Pero Nii-san...¿aun puedo ir a ver a Daichi-Kun?—preguntó Narumi con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, a lo que Naruto suspiro.

—Ya deja de fingir Narumi...sé que realmente no amas a Nii-san, solo finges lo del compromiso para que te acepte, pero ya puedes dejar de fingir—sentenció Naruto con una leve sonrisa, aunque al mirar a su melliza se sorprende de aun verla sonrojada, solo que ahora era aún más notorio— _Un momento...¿Enserio lo ama?_ —se cuestionó mentalmente, pero tuvo que dejar eso de lado, debido a que ya era tarde y debía irse ya a casa.

Tras haber agradecido la cena a sus padres y tras haberse despedido de ellos, Naruto de inmediato salió de su antigua casa y al solo alejarse unos metros inhalo profundamente como si fuera a gritar, pero termino conteniéndose y suspiro profundamente, para luego mirase a su antigua casa pensativo.

— _No crean que será fácil obtener mi perdón...solo hay una cosa que pueden hacer para obtenerlo, pero ustedes deberán descubrirlo_ —pensó el Jinchuriki seriamente, para luego se marchase de allí, debido a que otro día de misiones clase D iniciaba mañana, cosa que lo frustraba debido a que ya deseaba una clase C mínimo.

Listo, hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy, primero que nada, quiero disculparme por haber estado fuera todo este tiempo, pero aun si estaba de vacaciones, estuve estudiando para exámenes y luego me enferme una semana (de lo peor D:!) pero me prometí que mínimo haría a continuación de unos de mis FF antes de regresar a clases y aquí lo tienen, espero les haya gustado y aquí como siempre las preguntas.

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿Qué parte les gusto más?

¿Qué será "eso" que la familia debe hacer para conseguír el perdón (yo lo se, pero saquen teorías :D)?

¿Qué creen que suceda en el próximo cap?

Antes de despedirme, agradezco el apoyo que muchos le dieron a este FF y gracias a ustedes logre inspirarme a hacer este nuevo cap y si hay suerte, podré hacer nuevos muy pronto (no prometo nada) y aquellos que querían el perdón de a familia allí lotienen a medias, porque no será nada fácil :v bueno me despido de mis lectores y ahora...necesito dormir—caigo cara sobre el teclado—zzzzzzzz

PD: la votación termino, ya tengo el nombre elejido, pero no diré cual es, lo verán cuando la Kyubi aparezca :D


End file.
